You're her brother?
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: After Rory said no to Logan, she found out she was pregnant. It’s been four years and Rory has a new friend. How will she fit into her and her little girl’s lives? Rogan. Complete!
1. Logan?

Ok, so for this story, we are just going to pretend that Rory never met Honor and she never knew that Logan had a sister. Also, this is the first fic I've written for Gilmore Girls, so go easy on me! lol I also warn you that there may be many mistakes because my usual beta doesn't watch Gilmore Girls and is also probably in school. I'm sick, so I had to stay home from school today, and so I actually had time to finally write ths story. I've had the idea for a whie.

This story is dedicated to my best friend, RoryLogan-LL, she is the one that got me to watch Gilmore Girls and I know that Rory and Logan is her favorite couple!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

(Rory's POV)

I was sitting in the living room of my best friend's house. Her name was Honor and we both had three-year-old daughters. We met when our girls started going to the same daycare, and became best friends. Like mother like daughter I guess, because it turns out Honor and I have quite a bit in common as well.

The truth is I haven't had many friends since my daughter was born. I didn't find out I was pregnant until after I broke up with my boyfriend, and I couldn't get a hold of him afterward – obviously avoiding my phone calls. Being a single mom took up most of my time, and that didn't leave much room for socializing. It was nice to finally be able to talk to someone who was potty trained and could actually pronounce the word "napkin" correctly; Sophie pronounced it "bapkin."

"So, you haven't told me, where is Sophie's father?" Honor asked me as she walked back into the room. I always hated this question.

"Oh, uh..." I was interrupted by the shouting of "Mommy, mommy!" as a little girl with long brown curls ran into the room and jumped on my lap.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I hurt my finger!" she said, holding up her finger to show me.

"Aw, I'm sorry, let me kiss it all better!" I said, kissing the tip of her finger, "Look, all better now!" I said giving her a slight squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head before I set her back down.

"Thank you mommy!" she said as she ran back outside, she was always full of energy, just like her father. She also had her father's smile, but other than that, she looked just like me.

"So, are you going to Jamie's party on Saturday?" I asked as I turned back to face Honor, who was now sitting on the couch across from me.

"Don't think that little distraction is going to make me forget what I asked you. Now spill!"

"Fine" I sighed, "Her father doesn't even know she exists." Here it comes...

"Why? Don't you think he has a right to know? Do you even know who he is?"

"Of course I know who he is! But we broke up before I found out. I tried to contact him, but he wouldn't take any of my phone calls. I figured that if he didn't want to talk to me, than he didn't deserve to know."

"That's harsh. It must have been a pretty nasty break up for him to not talk to you at all." She obviously wanted to get more information out of me, but I couldn't blame her, she had a right to know, she was after all, my best friend.

"Ya, it was. The truth is, he proposed to me, but I wasn't ready, so I said no. I didn't want it to be over between us, but for him it was now or never."

"Huh, maybe he did deserve it then. My brother made the same mistake, and I'll never let him forget it."

She started to ask me another question, but we were interrupted again, this time by the oven timer going off.

...

It was a couple of hours later and we were back in the living room having drinks while the girls played in Kassie's room. Kassie was Honor's daughter.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either."

"It was crazy; I never thought Sara would do something like that. Hey, do you want to go shopping on Friday? I need a new dress for the party."

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang and Honor was getting up to answer it.

"Oh, that's probably my brother. I totally forgot I invited him over today!" She said as she walked over to the door, "I think you'll like him, he's really great."

"I'm sure I will." I said as I looked up to see this mysterious brother as hers. I had heard so much about him, but I hadn't actually met him yet. I never expected to see what I did.

"Logan?"

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Review!


	2. You know each other?

Wow, I never expected to get so many reviews/alerts/favorites so fast! Thank you all soo much! I would especially like to thank gilmoreluver06, who gave me a lot to think about and lots of ideas! I would also like to thank fluf, the first person to read the chapter lol (I hope you had fun shopping haha) Here is chapter 2, sorry it's not that long, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

* * *

_"Oh, that's probably my brother. I totally forgot I invited him over today!" She said as she walked over to the door, "I think you'll like him, he's really great."_

_"I'm sure I will." I said as I looked up to see this mysterious brother of hers. I never expected to see what I did._

_"Logan?"_

(Honor's POV)

"Rory? What are you...?" But I, completely confused, quickly cut Logan off.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I couldn't believe it, I couldn't figure out how those two would have ever met. But then it donned on me, that smile, there was always something familiar about Sophie's smile, and I could never figure it out. It has been bugging me for months now. But I finally know what it is, it was Logan's smile. It all made sense now, the rejected proposal, what Rory had told me earlier today, Sophie's smile, how alike Sophie and Kassie looked – Logan was the mystery guy. Logan was Sophie's father. "Oh my god"

That earned me a very confused look from Logan, who knew nothing about Sophie, and had no idea why I would be so shocked. He obviously thought I couldn't know that that was the girl that rejected his proposal without him telling me.

Before I could explain, or even say anything at all, Rory was grabbing her coat and heading for the door. She hesitated for a second then asked, "Where's Sophie?"

"Uh...they are in the play room I think."

From the hallway, I could faintly hear Rory saying "Wake up baby; it's time to go now." And a few seconds later she returned carrying a very tired little toddler in her arms. "I'll call you later, Honor." She shouted to me as she headed out the door and into her car. From inside, I heard her car start and drive away.

After she was gone, there was a very awkward silence between me and my little brother, which Logan quickly broke by saying that he should get going too, "Give Kassie a kiss for me, and tell Josh I said hi." was all he had to say, he didn't even mention Rory or ask me anything about it. I bet he was just too shocked to say anything else, especially after all that I've heard from the two of them about how badly it ended. I bet they never thought they'd see each other again, and in my house of all places. God, Rory must hate me right about now.

I just stood there, unable to move, taking in all that I had just learned. Rory was the one who had said no to Logan, and Logan was Sophie's father. It was Logan who hadn't returned Rory's phone calls and had left her alone to raise a baby by herself. It was Logan's daughter who became best friends with my own little girl. I had even said my own brother deserved not to know about his daughter.

Then it occurred to me, that that makes Sophie my niece. I never thought I'd be saying I was an aunt, at least not anytime soon. Logan never seemed like the children type. But he has a daughter; a daughter that he still doesn't even know is his. For all he knows, that little girl in Rory's arms could have been anyone's.

But the one thing I knew for sure was that they still loved each other. That part was obvious from the second they laid eyes on each other again.

* * *

Again, thanks so much to everyone who read the last chapter. Chapter 3 should be up fairly soon. Review please!


	3. I Really Need To Talk To You

And again, thanks to all the people are are reading this story and enjoying it, I'm glad you guys like it. Just like I promised, here is chapter 3! I would also like to say congrats to RoryLogan-LL who was finally motivated to write another fanfic, you guys should all go check it out!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing...never will...

* * *

_But the one thing I knew for sure was that they still loved each other. That part was obvious from the second they laid eyes on each other again._

(Logan's POV)

As I drove home, I could not stop thinking about what just happened. I mean, there was Rory, Ace, just standing in my sister's living room like it was just any other day. How did the two even know each other? I never said Rory's name to Honor, and I never told Rory I had a sister, so before today, neither of them knew I had anything to do with the other. Did they just happen to meet by some strange coincidence? It was weird, it was just too weird.

And then there was that little girl she was holding. I cannot stop thinking about her, since when did Rory have a daughter? And how old was that girl, two? Three? I know I only saw her for a second, but I didn't notice a ring on her finger. Like mother, like daughter, I guess.

I have to get a hold of Honor; I need to talk to her about Rory. I know we broke up over four years ago, but I've never forgotten her, and ever since this afternoon, I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop thinking about my Ace.

I reached down and picked up my cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "Hello? Hey, I really need to talk to you."

...

(Rory's POV)

I was probably in no condition to drive, my head was spinning and I could hardly concentrate. I thought I had finally forgotten about him, and moved on with my life. I have Sophie to think about now; she's my one and only concern. But seeing him again, it just brought everything back.

From the back seat I heard Sophie wake up.

"Mommy?" She said sleepily.

"Shh, baby, it's ok. Go back to sleep, mommy will wake you up when we get home, OK?"

"OK mommy" I heard her say, almost in a whisper. Oh god, how was I going to tell Sophie? I've never said anything about her dad, she's never needed to know, and she's never asked about him. What if he figures it out? He saw me holding her, what if he realizes that she's his? What if he wants to be part of her life? That can't happen; we are doing well enough without him. I don't need him, and neither does Sophie.

I pulled into our driveway and looked back at my little girl. She had fallen asleep again; she always looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I can't do this to her, I can have her have a father that goes in and out of her life like I did. It was just too hard.

I picked her up carried her up to her room, placing her down gently onto her bed. She stirred a little, but never actually awoke. As I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead like I always did, I couldn't help but think how different our life would be like if Logan had been around, if he had just answered the phone. But he wasn't, and he didn't, and now he never will be.

But still, I just couldn't get him off my mind. That face, that smile, the way it felt when he would kiss me. No! I can't be thinking about that. It's over between us, it has been for years, and just because he's Honor's brother doesn't mean that we have to get back together or even see each other again.

I couldn't sleep, not now, and it was still fairly early anyway. So I wandered into the living room, and that's when the phone rang. Picking it up, I glanced at the caller ID, "Oh, hey, I'm glad you called, I really needed to talk to you too."

* * *

So, did you like it? You should all tell me, in a review, because I love reviews, they make me feel happy lol And who are they talking to? First person to get both right will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Clue: it's not as obvious as it may seem! Good luck!


	4. You Have To Tell Him

Wow, I woke up this mornign and had like 20 emails all for this story! Thanks guys, all the reviews and things really mean a lot to me! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but this one still isn't that long. I promise they will hopefully get longer as the story goes on, and I promise I will a have a chapter with Rory/Logan interaction soon!

So this chatper is dedicated to iwannabeagilmore because she was the first one to correctly guess who Rory was talking to. Congrats! I decided to split the phone calls into two chapters anyway. This one is going to be Rory's and the next chapter is going to be Logan's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, but Sophie is mine :P

* * *

(Rory's POV)

_I couldn't sleep, not now, and it was still fairly early anyway. So I wandered into the living room, and that's when the phone rang. Picking it up, I glanced at the caller ID, "Oh, hey, I'm glad you called, I really needed to talk to you."_

"No mom, you first" My mom sounded excited, it must be something big, my news can wait. But at the same time, I was just dying to tell her, I needed to tell someone. I mean, I just saw Logan. _Logan_. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it, it still didn't seem real. She needs to know, and I need someone to say something rational to make me thing straight again. But mom could go first. I was so lost in my own world it took me a second to notice that she had said something else.

"Are you sure?" No.

"Of course I'm sure!" I said, doing my best to sound excited for her.

"Well, if you insist."

"I do!" Not.

"No you don't. I know that voice." She knew me too well. But, she was making me anxious, now I wanted to know what her news was and I wanted to know fast so I could tell her mine.

"Just say it already!"

"Fine..." My mom said, taking a long pause for dramatic effect, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god mom, that's so great!" Mom and Luke had been married for about two years now, and I know they really wanted to have more kids. "But you do realize that my lovely little brother or sister is going to have a niece that's older than it."

"Don't say that, it makes me feel old!" I was going to say something else, but mom beat me too it with "You have something on your mind, now spill!" I hadn't quite figured out what I was going to tell her yet, so I just sat there completely silent.

"I said spill it! You obviously have something to say, and I am a very impatient pregnant woman!"

"I..I saw Logan." I said to her, my voice practically a whisper. Now it was my mom's turn to not know what to say, and the two of us just sat there in complete awkward silence for what seemed like forever. I had a feeling my mother was just choosing her words carefully, because she always had something to say. She had to; I needed her advice now more than anything.

"You have to tell him" was all she had to say. Personally, I was hoping for something a little more epic, maybe even a "No way!" or "Seriously?" thrown in there, but no, all she said was exactly what I didn't want her to say, because now it had to be true. I have to tell him, there is no way around it.

"I know, mom. I know that I have to tell him, but I..I don't know how." I said as tears started streaming down my face, "I mean, its Logan mom. It's Logan! How do I tell the guy who broke my heart, whose heart I broke, that he has a daughter; that I kept it from him all these years? He's going to hate mom. He's going to hate me!" By now I was bawling and my last few words could barley be heard above the sobs.

"Shh, honey, it's ok. He'll understand; he has to. He was the one who didn't answer your phone calls, he could have known if he had wanted to, but he didn't. It'll be ok, I promise." My mom always knew the right thing to say, and I seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I know mom, thanks. Listen I gotta go now, I think Sophie just woke up. I'll call you in the morning." I started to hang up the phone, when I added "Tell Luke I said he'll make a great father."

"I will, bye sweetie." I hung up the phone and turned around to see my little girl standing behind me, blanket it one hand, teddy bear in the other. "Why are you crying mommy? Are you sad?"

"Come here." I said, lifting her up. "Mommy's fine, now why don't I go read you a story to help you fall back asleep, OK? "

"Ida's Doll?" She asked in a sweet, innocent little voice that only a three-year-old could pull off. Ida's Doll was her favorite book, and she asked for it almost every night.** (A/N that was my favorite book when I was little)**

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you want."

* * *

Aw, isn't Sophie just adorable? Lol I'll try to have chapter 5 up today, and again it'll be be Logan's phone conversation. Reveiw please!


	5. Just Tell Me

Ok, first of all, this chapter is dedicated to ange87, who was the first one to guess that Logan was talking to one of his friends, congrats!

I would also like to give a special thanks to fluf, who helped me write the first part of the chapter. I had troubles writing Finn's part, and she gave me some good ideas and actually wrote a little bit of it. Thank you soo much! lol

Disclaimer: Yup, I still don't own anything, what a shock!

* * *

(Logan's POV)

_I reached down and picked up my cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "Hello? Hey, I really need to talk t you."_

"What's up, mate?"

"Listen Finn, something happened to me today, and I really need some of your crazy advice right about now." It's true, Finn seemed to have a strange knack for knowing what to say in weird or awkward situations, and this definitely qualified. Or maybe I just needed to talk to my best friend.

"You're asking me for advice? I never thought I'd see the day. But listen, I'm at a party and there are five hot girls in the other room waiting for me, so you've got six and a half minutes." Typical Finn, but why six and a half?

"I saw Rory today." Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that again. But I did, and I am, and for some reason Finn was the first person I thought to call. Maybe I am going crazy.

"Who?" Does he seriously not remember her?

"Rory..."

"Rory?"

"Yes, Finn, Rory, my ex-girlfriend, remember?"

"No, not really, was she hot?"

"Finn!"

"Right, right...hold on...Oh RORY! Right. Gottcha now...Why are we talking about her?"

"I saw her today."

"Who?"

"Rory." Maybe I made a mistake in calling him...

"Oh, ya! Huh, I never thought you'd see her again."

"Ya, well neither did I, but I did, and you won't believe where I saw her at."

"Now you know how much I love games, but your six and a half minutes are slowly coming to an end so I suggest you just tell me instead of making me guess...wait what were we talking about again?"

"Rory! Now focus! I saw Rory. At Honor's house, I saw Rory at Honor's house." It still felt weird to say that, I mean my sister and my ex are best friends; it doesn't get stranger than that.

"Well what on earth was she doing there?"

"They're friends, like best friends. They probably met because their daughters are like the same age, and are most likely friends too. It's all such a weird coincidence, that's why I called you."

"What are you implying? Wait, did you say Rory has a daughter, when did that happen?"

"I have no idea. I just went over to Honor's place for dinner, and when I walked in, Rory was standing right there. When she saw me, she bolted, but first she went into another room and came back with a little toddler in her arms. I would have said something, but I was in too much shock to do anything. The one thing I did notice was that she definitely did not have a ring on her finger." I had been reliving those few minutes over and over, and now I just wish I would have been able to say something, anything, to see if she was still as crazy about me as I am about her.

"Well, I don't' know what to say except go talk to Honor. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I just spotted the lovely Anna, or was it Amy, I've had too many drinks to tell, but either way she's coming towards me and I gotta go."

...

(Honor's POV)

Josh had taken Kassie out for lunch, so for the first time in weeks I had an afternoon to myself. Well at least I did until I heard a knock on my door. It was Logan.

"Hey Honor, I'm sorry to bother you, but we really need to talk." I didn't have much to say to him, so I just stood there waiting for him to continue. He got the message.

"We need to talk about Rory." I knew that was coming.

"What do you want to know about? She's my friend, our daughters are friends, and our relationship has nothing to do with you." I know I was being harsh, but he deserved it, I told him when his "mystery girl" kept calling him after they broke up that he should answer, and I was right.

"Ever since I saw her hear yesterday, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I've tried to distract myself, I've reminded myself that it's over between us, but I just can't get her off my mind."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I was hoping you could give me her number." This is exactly what I didn't want, to be put in the middle. She would never forgive me if I gave him her number, and he would never forgive me if I didn't. Either way, I lose.

"Listen I..."

"I know you don't want to give it to me, I understand, but what you need to understand is that I have to talk to her. I need to talk to her. Honor, please." I didn't know what to do, it was so hard to resist him, he was my little brother and he really wanted my help. But Rory was my best friend, and I didn't want to hurt her either.

"Honor, listen to me. Ever since the day she said no and left me, I have wondered what my life would have been like if she had changed her mind. This is my last chance."

"Ever since _she_ left _you_, you were the one that walked away from her and left her alone with a baby!" Oh god, I didn't mean to say that! I didn't want to be the one to tell him, Rory's really gonna hate me now.

"What?" He went into complete shock. I really didn't mean to let that slip.

"Oh my god, Logan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I mean, I didn't want...I...I didn't mean to say...Logan, I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to say to him, there was no easy way for me to say that Sophie was his daughter, and it wasn't place to tell him either. God, why did I have to say that?

"Is Sophie my daughter?" I just stared at him; I didn't know what to do, should I tell him or not? "Just tell me, I need to know, is she my daughter or isn't she?"

"Yes."

* * *

I think that was likemy longest chapter yet! lol the next one won't be quite as longer but I'm working on making them longer. Now review!

* * *


	6. You Walked Away From Me

Again, a big thanks to fluf for helping me with that last chapter! You guys all really seemed to like it, and that made me happy lol

Disclaimer: Amazingly enough, I still own nothing...

* * *

(Logan's POV)

"_Is Sophie my daughter?" I just stared at him; I didn't know what to say. "Just tell me, I need to know, is she my daughter or isn't she?"_

"_Yes."_

"I can't believe she kept this from me!" I furious, how could Rory _not_ tell me I have a kid. It's just doesn't seem like something she would do.

"In her defense, she tried to tell you."

"I don't' care, I just..I just really I need to talk to her. Where is she?" I needed to find her, and I needed her to explain this herself.

"I don't know." She started to say, but then she remembered something and added, "Well, it's Saturday. She's probably at the park with Sophie." I didn't even say goodbye before I was running out the door and to my car. It wasn't until I was half way down the street that I realized I didn't' know what park Rory would be at.

...

(Rory's POV)

I was at the park with Sophie and desperately trying to forget about Logan, as if forgetting him would suddenly make him go away so I wouldn't have to tell him.

"Higher, higher, mommy!" I was pushing Sophie on the swings, and she was just as much of a little daredevil as her father was. "Only a little bit higher, OK? Mommy doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Slide!" Before I had a chance to stop the swing and get her down, she jumped off and landed right on her knees. Oh no, not again, sometimes I think she's a little too much like her father. She's never afraid of anything, and doesn't think about getting hurt until after she's jumped.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked her as I ran to her side.

"My knee hurts!" She said pointing to her left knee. She had scraped it up pretty badly.

"Aw, you hurt it pretty bad didn't you? This is why mommy says not to jump off the swings. Now come with me and we'll get it all cleaned up."

"Up!" she said raising her arms in the air, a clear indication that she wanted me to carry her. I of course obliged and picked her up and started to head for the car. That's when I saw him.

"Rory!" He shouted from across the park. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, I was finally starting to get him off my mind, but I guess now was as good a time as ever to tell him. I couldn't keep putting it off, and if we kept seeing each other he would figure it out on his own, and that would be worse.

"What do you want, Logan?" I said I would talk to him, I didn't say I would be nice about it.

"We need to talk."

"Then talk." I said as I shifted Sophie to my other side, she was getting bigger every day and my right arm was starting to hurt. "But make it fast because Sophie scraped her leg, and I've got to get her home to get it cleaned up."

"Ok then I'll get right to the point, why didn't you tell me?" Oh god, does he know already?

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Maybe he was talking about something else...

"I think you know what, but I'm not about to say it just in case she doesn't know." He said, pointing to Sophie, whose head was buried in my shoulder, so she didn't who he was pointing to, "How could you just keep something like that from me? What, was I not good enough? Did you think I didn't deserve to know?"

"I tried to tell you! I called you almost every day for months after you left! If you would have just picked up the phone, you would have known, and you could have been a part of her life, but you didn't. This is all _your_ fault, not mine, so don't even think about trying to blame this on me!" The only reason I wasn't completely yelling at him was because I didn't want to scare Sophie.

"What do you mean since _I_ left? You were the one who said no to me! If you would have just said yes, none of this would have ever happened!"

"Ya, but you're the one who walked away for good. Not only from me, but from you're little girl too." I said taking my turn to walk away from him, if he wanted to talk to me again he would have to do it another time when Sophie wasn't around, I didn't want her to figure it out before I chose to tell her.

* * *

I didn't really like the ending that much, what do you guys think? And they finally talked to each other, well fought with each other, I told you it would happen soon! lol

I have like up to chapter 10 already written, so I'll post chapter 7 tomorrow if I get 5 reviews and I'll post it tonight if I somehow manage to get 10, deal? Now review!! :P


	7. It'll Be Ok

Wow, I never actually expected to get so many reviews so fast! I thought I wouldn't have to post this until tomorrow! lol But I was proved wrong, so here it is. I don't really like it that much, I mean I do, but its not my best. But you guys will go insane over chatper 8, but that probably wont be up til tuesday cause I have practice and school tomorrow, so I'll be really busy (and you'd hate me even more if I posted chapter 8 tonight and then didn't put up chapter 9 til tuesday, trust me lol)

Sorry that it's split up into three really short parts, I didn't intend for it to skip around so much or for it to be so short, but it just kinda ended this way, lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

* * *

"_Ya, but you're the one who walked away. Not only from me, but from you're little girl too." I said walking away, if he wanted to talk to me again he would have to do it another time when Sophie wasn't around, I didn't want her to figure it out before I chose to tell her._

(Logan's POV)

As much as I hate to admit it, I knew she was right. I was the one who didn't answer her phone calls, but that doesn't give her an excuse. If she really wanted to get a hold of me, then she could have found a way. If she really wanted me in _our_ daughter's life, I would have been.

I may have ignored her before, but now that I know about Sophie, I want to be there for her. Rory is just going to have to accept that Sophie has a father who wants to be in her life, and won't take no for an answer.

I went to the phonebook and found her address, I was going to go see her later today and she was going to have to talk to me this time.

...

(Rory's POV)

After my little run in with Logan, I headed straight to Honor's house. I don't care if she is Logan's sister, she' still my best friend and I really need her right now. She also had some explaining to do because she is obviously the one who told Logan.

I still couldn't believe that he knew, I know that I was going to tell him anyway, but I when I wanted to and under my circumstances. Running into him at the park and question me about her was not the way I planned it. Chances are he will come to see me again soon, and I don't particualarly want to talk to him. I can't believe he blamed _me_ for being the reason that he didn't know about Sophie. If he would have just picked up the stupid phone and talked to me, we wouldn't be in this mess. No, if he would have waited until we were ready to propose, we wouldn't of ever had a mess to begin with. And now that I think about it, we probably would have gotten married anyway once I found out I was pregnant.

We were almost there when I remembered Sophie's knee, but I decided it was too late to turn back, and Honor must have band-aids at her house. I really needed someone to talk to.

...

(Honor's POV)

"I'll be right there!" I shouted when I heard someone knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Honor it's me, Rory."

"Rory!" I said opening the door and pulling her into a tight hug, "Are you OK?"

"Ya, I'm..I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you, but first.." She pointed at Sophie, who was standing beside her and grasping her hand. It took me a second to realize the little girl's knee was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"She just fell at the park, it's just a scrape. I was going to take her home, but then I ran into Logan, and I decided I better come here instead."

"Oh my god, you did? Listen I can explain.." I really hoped she would understand, I really didn't mean to tell Logan. I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend.

"No, it's ok. But first we need to take care of Sophie."

"Oh, right. Josh can handle that." I said as I led them inside, "Josh! Can you come in here a minute?"

"Ya, what do you need?" He said as he too entered the room.

"Sophie scraped her knee at the park and it needs to be cleaned up, but I really need to talk to Rory, so could you take her?"

"Ya, of course. Come here Sophie!"

"Sophie, honey, mommy needs to talk to Aunty Honor, so can you do me a favor and go with Uncle Josh?" Rory said after bending down to eye level with Sophie and turning her towards her. "He's going to make that owie all better, promise." She kissed her on the forehead and the little girl nodded then hesitantly followed Josh into the other room. Sophie had always called me "Aunty Honor" and my husband "Uncle Josh", but it was weird thinking that she actually was my niece. I wonder how they are going to explain all this to Sophie, she was smart for her age, but she was still just a little kid.

"Listen, Rory, I am so sorry! It just kind of slipped out; I didn't mean to tell him, I really didn't."

"No, no, it's ok. He was going to find out anyway. I just really need someone to talk to. I have all these things I've been thinking about, and I don't think I can hold it in any longer."

"Sure, honey, you know I'm always here for you. Let it all out."

"I..I just don't know what to say to him, or how to act around him, or if I should go talk to him, or if I should wait for him to talk to me. What do I say to Sophie, or what do I tell him about Sophie, or how do I make him understand, how to make him not mad at me, or If I should be mad at him, or how much I should let him into my life, or if I even want him in my life." I'm glad she trusted me enough to come with me to her problems, but it was slightly awkward because she was talking about my brother. And I can't believe she said that all in one breathe, but then again that seems to be a special trait among the Gilmore's.

"It'll be ok; it'll all work out in the end. And I know my brother; he'll have to forgive you." At least I hoped he would. I didn't know what else to say, so I pulled her into another hug and held her as she cried.

* * *

Did you guys like that chapter? Yay or nay? Personally, it's not my favorite, but I felt it kinda had to be there. Review!


	8. That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Sorry it took me so long to update, my day yesterday was insane. I want to post chapter 9 tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll have time, so it might be thursday. Please don't hate me! (after reading this chapter you'll know why I said that...)

Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but it actually has Rory and Logan together in it, so I think you'll alll like it anyway. Maybe..

Disclaimer: Huh, let me think. Ya, I own nothing.

* * *

_"It'll be ok; it'll all work out in the end. And I know my brother; he'll have to forgive you." At least I hoped he would. I didn't know what else to say, so I pulled her into another hug and held her as she cried._

(Rory's POV)

I was sitting at home watching TV with my daughter, and slowly recovering from the events from earlier that day. I still couldn't believe I had seen logan again, and I couldn't believe even more that he already knew. Someone knocked on the door and I forced myself up to answer it. Who would be visiting us right now, anyway?

Against my better judgment, I didn't check to see who it was before I opened the door, and in a few seconds I was standing face to face with Logan. I never thought I'd be this close to him again, and here I was for the second time in one day.

"Rory, can I come in?" It wasn't until I had heard his voice again today that I realized how much I missed it. But I can't miss it, we're not together anymore, and we never will be. I was going to have to make him realize that I didn't want him in my life anymore, even if I really did.

"Sorry, now's not a good time, I don't really want to talk to you right now." I started to close the door, but he stopped it.

"Rory, please. Just give me five minutes, that's all I need."

"Fine, five minutes." He at least deserved me to give him that; at least he was trying to do the right thing. I showed him the way to the living room, but before we could sit down Sophie was running towards me screaming "Thumbelina, Thumbelina!" **(A/N that was RoryLogan-LL's favorite movie when she was little, and I promised her I would fit it in here somehow lol)**

"Mommy promised you we would watch that, didn't she? Well mommy has a guest, but I'll tell you what, you can start it without me and I'll join you soon, OK?" I told her as I carried her over to the other side of the room and placed her in the big recliner closest to the TV. After starting the DVD, I handed Sophie her favorite teddy bear told her I would come sit with her as soon as I was done.

"Sorry about that, Logan." I said as I returned to the couch where he was sitting.

"No, it's ok. You're a great mom, you know." I could feel my cheeks slowly starting to turn red, and I didn't know what to say.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen so she can't hear what we're saying."

"Oh, ya, sure." We got up and made our way over to the kitchen. Logan stopped in the doorway and paused a second to look at Sophie. "I still can't believe she's mine. She really is mine, isn't she?"

"If you're asking me if I ever cheated on you, the answer is no. I can't even believe you would ask me that!" How dare he even imply that. He knows I would never do something like that to him, and I would never lie to him about him being the father.

"No, I didn't mean it like that...I just still can't believe I have a daughter." He was being so sweet; it was becomeing too hard to stay mad at him. But I had to stay strong, I couldn't give into his charm like I used to. "How old is she, exactly? When's her birthday? What's her full name? Sorry, I just have so many questions, I feel like I've missed so much."

"No, it's ok." He sounded so nervous, it was so sweet, he was making this too hard for me. But I guess he deserved to at least know more about her. "Her full name is Sophie Lorelai Gilmore, I wanted to keep the Lorelai tradition going, but I didn't want it to be her first name. I liked Sophie better. She was born on January 12th, 2008, and was a healthy baby weighing just over 6 lbs. Her first word just happened to be "coffee", my mother of course was the one who taught her that, her current favorite color is purple, although that is likely to change fast, and she already loves books."

"Like mother like daughter, I guess." We were now sitting next to each other on two of the chairs in the kitche, and I have to admit we were closer than I was comfortable with, yet for some reason I didn't move away.

"Don't underestimate yourself, she is a little daredevil, just like you, and is always full of energy. Not to mention, she has your smile." And as I said that, I looked up to see him looking at me with that famous smile of theirs. Our eyes met and our faces moved closer and closer. It started out as a sweet, gentle kiss that I could tell we'd both been missing for so long, but quickly escalated into something more. I suddenly realized what I was doing, and quickly pulled away and stood up. Oh my god, I can't believe I did that!

"Logan, that wasn't supposed to happen, you...you have to go. Get out of my house, _get out_!"

* * *

Ooh they kissed! What's going to happen now? I know, I know, I'm evil. But I think you'll like the next chatper...well maybe not...lol I rewote that ending like a million times, so let me know what you think about how it turned out! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll (try) to post the next chapter!


	9. Girlfriend?

I'm SO sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I WAS going to do it yesterday, but then I found out we had a huge spanish test and I went over to RoryLogan-LL's house and we studied for like 4 hours, so I didn't have time. Again, sorry!

This chapter is my longest chapter so far, by like 200 words actually. I was going to try to make it longer, but I didn't have time. I have a game tonight (I'm in the band) and then we have a dance, so I won't be able to post the next chapter tonight, but I'll TRY to update tomorrow. Promise!

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing!

* * *

"_Logan, that wasn't supposed to happen, you...you have to go. Get out of my house, __get out__!"_

(Rory's POV)

I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe _we _just did that. I never meant to kiss Logan, or did he kiss me? I don't even know, it all happened so fast. But the point is, Logan and I kissed. I never wanted that to happen, that wasn't _supposed_ to happen. This isn't what I planned - I just wanted to talk about our situation, so much for staying strong.

But at the same time, it felt so good, so right. It reminded me of how my life was like before Logan and I broke up, back when he convinced me to do spontaneous things, when I didn't have to worry about taking care of Sophie or anything else that goes along with being a mother. I'm almost regretting kicking him out so fast. Maybe our kiss wasn't _that_ bad after all.

What do I do now? Should I go talk to him, should I ignore him, should I wait for him to talk to me? What if he's mad at me? Will he understand that that was just moving too fast? Does he still want to be in Sophie's life? Does he still want to be in my life? So many questions, and I don't know how to even begin to answer them. I need advice, and this time not from Honor. I need to talk to my mom.

...

(Lorelai's POV)

I was just about to head to Luke's when I heard a knock on my door.

"Kirk, how many times do I have to tell you, I will not put on a supposed flame-resistant suit and let you set me on fire for the festival tomorrow!"

"Mom, it's me." Rory? What was she doing here? When I opened the door, Rory was crying and she was holding a very tired Sophie in her arms. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"Logan..."

"Aw, honey, why don't you go lay Sophie down in your old room, and then come back here and you can tell me about it, OK?"

When she returned I handed a cup of what looked like coffee, and we sat down on the couch.

"Mom, you can't be drinking coffee, didn't Luke already take it away from you by now? Please don't tell me you have _another_ secret stash!" How dare she think that of me, I only got into that secret stash when Luke would limit me to 3 cups a day, and that was _before _I got pregnant, I know better than to be drinking coffe...mabye...

"Its hot chocolate, Luke will hardly let me have decaf." I said rolling my eyes and taking a sip, "Now tell me what happened."

"Logan came over..."

"And? Do I have to remind you about the whole impatient pregnant woman thing?" I loved being pregnant, it was such a good excuse for everything, expecially when it came to little arguments with Luke, I always win. Well, except when it comes to coffee.

It still took Rory a minute to gather up the courage to tell me what happened, and for a second I thought maybe she wasn't going to tell me at all, but then she blurted out "We kissed!" and then procceeded by burrying her head in a pillow.

"What? No way! I need details, now!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen! He came over to talk, and he was just being so sweet, and kept asking question about Sophie, and then it just sort of, well happened. Mom, I don't know what to do!"

"Hmm.." I said as I thought of what I was going to say next.

"Do you still love him?"

"What?"

"Do you still love him? It's not that hard of a question."

"No, of course not! We're over...ok fine, maybe a little! But don't you get it? We can't be together, I gave him a chance four years ago and he didn't take it. I can't just go running back to him now like nothing ever happened!"

"Rory, you and I both know love doesn't work that way. Look at me and Luke, it took us years before we were finally really together. You need to give him another chance, or at least go talk to him. And I think you and I both know I'm right."

...

(Rory's POV)

As much as I didn't want to, my mom was right, I really needed to talk to Logan. If he was going to be a part of Sophie's life, which was what he obviously wanted, then we were going to have to be able to talk without either fighting or making out. We also needed to talk about our relationship together, we can't just pretend like we never kissed. Who knows, maybe someday we would be together again. But then again, we can't just pretend that we broke up four years ago. Knowing this, I left Sophie with my mom, looked up his address, and headed straight there before I had I chance to change my mind.

Although I did not change my mind about talking to him, I was as nervous as hell. Once I had reached his house, it took me at least ten minutes to get myself to go up to his door, and even then my legs were shaking the whole way. I couldn't tell if I was more nervous or excited, the thought of seeing Logan again sent my heart racing.

I took two deep breathes, then reached out to knock on the door. My heart was pounding, and I almost considered running away, but after three tries, there was no answer anyway. I was about to leave when something came over me and I decided to try just one more time. I don't know if it was fate or what, but this time I heard someone from inside shout, "Coming!" It was a female's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I think I might have the wrong address. Is this Logan Huntsberger's residence?"

"Ya, but he's not here right now, I can tell him you stopped by if you want, but he won't be home for quite a while." Although she was polite, there was a kind of edge in her voice and I got the feeling that she wasn't going to pass on the message that I had stopped by.

"Oh, it's ok, I'll try later. Or better yet, can you give his cell number? I really need to talk to him" It was worth a shot, but it was easy to predict I wasn't going to get the response I wanted.

"Ya, don't think so. Logan doesn't like his personal information given out to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, and who are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm his girlfriend, Kate. But seeing as how I'm the one who lives here, shouldn't you be the one answering that question?" She said while practically glaring at me. This girl was really starting to get on my nerves, and there was no way she was going to help me get in touch with Logan, so my best move would be to just leave.

"I'm just an old...friend." Old friend? What was I thinking? If this girl was going to be rude to me, I might as well just tell her the truth. Afterall, she was going to find out anyway, wasn't she? "Actually, I'm not just an old friend. Me and Logan dated, for several years, almost got married even. Oh, and by the way, I'm the mother of his child." And with that, I went back to my car and drove away. I will never forget the look on Kate's face as I said that, it was priceless.

* * *

I liked that chapter, it was fun write lol But I didn't have time to edit it and rewrite it (again) so it might suck...anyway...Logan already has a girlfriend! Shock! What will happen next, you ask? Review and you'll find out!


	10. I Still Love You

I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I would like to apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. I know that I should have made it longer, but I really wanted this scene to be the only thing in this chapter. I also have been really busy, and haven't had a change to write the next chapter anyway, but I will hopefully get to that today.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

(Rory's POV)

I just couldn't believe he had a girlfriend, he kissed me! I thought that maybe he still loved me, and that there was a chance that we could be together again. But no, he has a girlfriend. I should have known, after all it is Logan. Even during our little breaks back when we were together he would sleep with someone else. I foolish to think he'd changed and that he was ready to be a father.

I could hardly think straight, and I was too upset to talk to anyone, so instead I ended up aimlessly driving around town while I thought about all that had happened to me in the last few days. I was determined now more than ever to find him, but thanks to Kate I didn't have his number and I wasn't in mood to talk to Honor, but apparently luck was on my side and I just happened to see him waking outside of a bar on my way home.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed after jumping out of my car and running up behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a girlfriend! You kissed me, and you have a girlfriend!" He was not getting off easy for this one. This time I was the one who needed an explanation.

"Ace..."

"No! You don't get to call me Ace anymore; you lost that right the day walked away from me." I could feel the tears forming, and I tried my best to hold them back, I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Rory..."

"Don't call me that either, just don't call me anything. Better yet, don't talk to me at all."

"We have to talk, think about Sophie."

"I am thinking about Sophie! She's exactly why you should have told me you have a girlfriend! If my daughter is going to be in your life, then your little girlfriend will be there too, and frankly, I don't like her and I don't want my daughter around her!"

"Listen, you don't understand. Kate is just staying with me for a while because she doesn't have anywhere to stay, her roommate kicked her out, she's nothing special and she can leave if it'll make you feel better. She doesn't mean anythig to me."

"Was that what I was too? Nothing special? Because I distinctly remember you letting me live with you when my roommate kicked me out. Did that mean anything to you? Do you just do this all the time? God, you're such a player!" I tried to stay strong, but I couldn't hold it back anymore, and tears were slowly starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Rory, no! That's was completely different, I loved you!" I couldn't take it anymore, all of his lies, he was nothing but a jerk if he was going to act like that then I was gone. I jumped back in my car and drove away before I chance to hear him quietly add, "I still do."

* * *

I know, I know, you probably a hate me for this chapter, and I know it was really short, but again, I'm sorry and just bare with me! And remember, it _will _be a Rogan story! Please review, only 18 more until I reach 100 and that would be amazing! lol


	11. We're Through

Yes, I know the last chapter was short, but I warned you! lol This chapter is semi-long. I've hardly had any time to write, so I wrote this pretty quickly so it might not be that great, and I haven't written the next chapter yet.

Due to my crazy schedule, **I will most likely be updating every tuesday, thursday, and saturday/sunday **depending on how much homework I have and how much time I have to write.

Oh, and if you didn't notice, I changed the titles of some of the older chapters.

Disclaimer: still own nothing...

* * *

"_Rory, no! That's was completely different, I loved you!" I couldn't take it anymore, all of his lies, he was nothing but a jerk if he was going to act like that then I was gone. I jumped back in my car and drove away before I chance to hear him quietly add, "I still do."_

(Logan's POV)

"Kate, we need to talk!" I yelled as I entered my apartment. How could I be so stupid, I should have broken up with Kate the day I saw Rory again. And why did I have to kiss her? I should have known that was moving way to fast, she probably doesn't even have any feelings for me anymore anyway, but I just couldn't help it. Sitting there with Rory, talking, it brought back all the memories of when we were together, and for a second I forgot we were ever apart. I would do anything to get her back, and I knew the first thing I had to do was get rid of Kate.

"I'm in here." She shouted from the living room. I walked in to find her lying on the couch and watching a movie as if nothing had happened, when obviously something did by the way Rory had screamed at me.

"What did you say to her?"

"What did I say to who?" She said doing her best to look innocent. I knew that she knew what I was talking about; her little games weren't going to work on me. I just stared at her until she continued. "Oh, that girl. Don't tell me the little fake went running to you for help after our little talk."

"What exactly did you say to her?" I asked. I wasn't sure how angry I needed to be with her yet because I still didn't know exactly what had happened, even though Kate will probably twist what happened around anyway to make herself look better.

"Nothing much. She wanted your cell number, but I told her you didn't like it being given out to strangers. Then she had the nerve to ask me who _I_ was, as if she didn't know." Kate said as she rolled her eyes.

"For your information, Rory is no stranger!"

"Well how was I suppossed to know that, it's not like you've ever mentioned her before or anything. And she deserved everything I said."

"God, I can't believe you would do this to me Kate! Now she won't even talk to me!"

"Puh-lease, the girl is a total fake; she just wants your money. The whole child thing is just a scam; I'm surprised you're even taking the time to listen to her little sob story." I couldn't believe Kate was saying this. I know she's not the perfect girlfriend, and I'm not even so sure now if I ever really loved her, but I never knew her to be this cruel. Maybe Honor was right when she said that Kate was bad news. Now that I think about it, Honor has been right about a lot of things, including Rory. Maybe I should listen to her more often.

"Don't you ever speak about Rory that way again! And it's not just some sob story, she was telling the truth. I have a three-year-old daughter, and she was probably coming over so we could talk about me being a part of her life now that I know about her. You had no right to treat Rory the way you did, so just mind your own business and leave her alone!"

"You seriously believe that that's _your_ child. Sure, maybe you and that pathetic girl had a thing four years ago, but that doesn't mean she didn't cheat on you or get pregnant afterward. I was doing you a favor, now maybe she'll leave you alone." That was it, that was the last straw, Kate was gone.

"For your information, Rory would _never_, lie to me. Now I want you out of my house, we're through." For a moment Kate just stood there, completely in shock, she probably never expected me to take Rory's side over hers. But I had, and I never wanted to see Kate again. "Kate, I mean it, we're done, now just leave."

...

I had considered heading back of to Rory's house that night, but it was getting late and I thought it would be better if I gave her some time to calm down. Considering all that has happened today, between out kiss and her confrontation with Kate, she probably has a lot to think about. I was dying to see her, but she needed time before she saw me again.

I hardly slept that night; I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe if I would have told her about Kate from the start, or if I had just broken up with Kate in the first place, Rory wouldn't be mad at me right now. Or maybe if I had just restrained myself and not kissed her, she would have never kicked me out of her house; then she wouldn't have come over to my house and had to find out about Kate the hard way. But I had kissed her, and I didn't tell I had a girlfriend, and now I was paying for it. Why did I do such a stupid thing?

So after anxiously lying awake all night, tt was finally noon the next day, and I was about to head over to her house again to try to talk to her. Maybe I could get her to forgive me, or at least make her understand. And even if things didn't work out between me and Rory, I hoped that she would at least let me see Sophie. I don't know what I'd do if I had to live the rest of my life knowing that I had a daughter, but couldn't be there for her. I had already missed so much, and I didn't want to miss any more.

...

"Go away." I heard her say from the other side of the door. The first time I knocked, she just ignored me completely. But I knew she was home, I could see all the lights on in the house and her care was in the driveway, so I kept knocking until she finally said something. She couldn't just ignore me forever. It wasn't what I wanted to hear, but it was a start. Maybe if I kept it up, she would finally let me in. I had to keep trying, she needed to know that I wasn't going to give up that easily. Not on her, and not on Sophie.

"Rory, please, we really need to talk." I begged.

"I said no, now go away." Obviously, my plan was not working, so I decided to tell her something I knew she wanted to hear.

"I broke up with Kate."

She was silent for a moment, but then I heard her sigh and say "Continue," but she still didn't open the door.

"I'm sorry." She didn't say anything, so I knew she wanted me to keep going. "I never thought you would find out about Kate that way, and I never thought she would treat you that way if you did, so I broke up with her.

Again, there was silence.

"But it was wrong of me not to tell you about Kate in the first place, and I admit I could have handled the situation better."

"And..."

"And I never meant to hurt you and I want to make it up to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

"Just let me come in and explain. You don't have to believe me or forgive me or anything, but at least just listen to what I have to say. If you won't do it for me, do it for Sophie. She deserves to have a father, and I am ready to step up and be there for her. I _want_ to be there for her."

And finally, the door swung open.

* * *

What do you think? Only three more reviews until I reach 100, and I _know_I can get that, so push the little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think! Next chapter will (hopefully) be up on thursday :)


	12. I Promise

I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner!! I really was going to write/post this chatper on thursday, but I had meetings for two different clubs, and a bunch of homework so I didn't have time. And then I had a game/dance on friday, and a birthday party to go to on saturday. Again, I'm really sorry! But I don't have school tomorrow, so I might have time to write the next few chapters then.

I'm not sure if I like this chatper or not, I wrote it really fast so it might not be that great.

Oh and before I forget, I want to thank everyone who helped me reach my 100 reviews, that made me really happy, and again thank you all so much! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except sophie...

* * *

_"Just let me come in and explain. You don't have to believe me or forgive me or anything, but at least just listen to what I have to say. If you won't do it for me, do it for Sophie. She deserves to have a father, and I am ready to step up and be there for her. I_

_want to be there for her."_

_And finally, the door swung open._

(Rory's POV)

"Fine, you can come in, but we've got to be quiet, Sophie's taking a nap right now and I don't want to wake her up." Logan nodded and then I led him over to the couch, but this time I kept my distance and sat on a chair across from him.

There was an awkward silence between us as we sat down, and I saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. Someone had to say something, so I asked the question I already knew the answer to. "Now, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"He started out by continuing with what he said while he was on my doorstep.

"First of all I want to apologize again. I told you, I was wrong about not telling you about Kate. But I was serious when I said she means nothing to me. At one point I thought I might love her, but as soon as I saw you again, I knew I didn't."

I was speechless; did he just say what I think he did? Did that mean what I thought it meant? I had no idea what to say, but thankfully I didn't have to.

"I was thinking about what you said to me earlier, and Rory, you have to listen to me when I say that my relationship with Kate was nothing like what I had you with you. You had every right to be mad at me, but trust me when I say that you weren't nothing, I loved you; you know that right?" Again, I was speechless, but I managed a slight nod. "So, I broke up with her. I should have done it a long time ago, and there was no way I was going to stay with her after what she said to you. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." He was being so sweet again, and I found it hard to stay mad at him.

"It's ok," was all that I managed to say. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I despite all that Logan had done to me, I believed him. I could tell that he was telling the truth and really did care, and that's what scared me the most. It would have been easier to just stay mad at him, and leave him out of my life, but after all he had just said to me, I knew I couldn't do that and we were going to have to figure out a way to get along, at least for Sophie's sake. In fact, I don't know if I was ever mad at him in the first place, I was just so overwhelmed and I ended up taking it out on him. I don't know if I can trust myself to not fall for him again.

"No, it's not ok. She should have never treated you that way. But she's gone now. You don't have to worry about her being in my life, or in Sophie's. I'm here, she's not, and I want to be there for Sophie."

I sat there, and thought for a minute without saying anything. I really did want Logan to be in Sophie's life, but there were still a few things that I was still worried about it.

"Logan, I know you do, and I want her to have a father, but she's spent three years of her life without you, she doesn't know who you are. How am I supposed tell to a three-year-old girl that she suddenly has a father? I've spent years trying to explain to her why she only had one parent, and now all of a sudden she has two, she's not going to understand." I sighed, and then added, "It has nothing to do with you; I just don't know how to tell Sophie." He nodded, still taking it all in, so again, I continued talking. "And even if we do find a way, and she does get it, and she wants to be with you, how is she going to feel about having us not be together?"

I could see a look of disappointment come over him as I said those last few words, maybe he really did want to be with me again.

"We can find a way to make her understand."

"Logan, it's not that easy. And if you want to be there for her, you really have to be there. That means planning birthday parties, going to her school recitals, and staying up all night with her when she's sick. Are you sure you're ready for that?" I hated to be hounding him like this, and I didn't mean any of it in a bad way, but he had to understand all that goes along with being a parent.

"If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't be here right now."

"She's going to get attached to you, you know? So whatever you do, you can't just leave once she knows who you are. That would break her heart."

"God, Rory, I would never leave her! Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? I want to be in Sophie's life, and I'm not going anywhere. I know what it's like to grow up with father who doesn't really care about you, I wouldn't do that to her."

"I'm sorry! I know you wouldn't do that. It's just...it's just that I know what it's like to grow up with a father that's in and out of your life, and I don't want that for Sophie. I either want you to be there for her completely, or not at all. I have to know that you won't ever leave her, you have to promise me." I was practically crying now, this was a lot to take in.

"I promise." He said, reaching across the gap between us to wipe a tear from my face. He pulled me closer, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me again, and for a second I wasn't going to stop him.

But right then, Sophie woke up from her nap and walked in. She startled us, and Logan quickly jerked away from me, the moment ruined.

I was surrounded by another awkward silence, and I knew that if there was ever a time to tell her, it was now.

"Come here sweetie, there's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

So, what did you think?


	13. Can I See Him?

Again, sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy. But I am sick, again, and stayed home from school, again, so I had a chance to write this chapter. You guys must really love it when I'm sick, because when I was sick when I first started this story and pretty much wrote the first nine chapters that weekend! Let's hope I can do the same this time, lol

But first, I would just like to say I was disappointed by the utter lack of reviews I got for the last chapter! I only got 6, which is practically a third of what I got for chapter 11, come on, I know you people can do better! lol

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, well, except for Sohpie, but sadly, that is all.

* * *

_"Come here sweetie, there's someone I want you to meet."_

(Rory's POV)

"Who is it mommy?" She said as she walked over to me, teddy bear in hand. I knelt down so I was eye level with her, and tried to think of what I was going to say. How do you explain this kind of thing to a toddler?

After thinking for a moment, I changed my mind.

"Sophie, honey, I want you to meet my...friend, Logan." I was still going to tell her who Logan really was, but I thought that maybe it would be better if she got to know him first, so he's not just some total stranger to her. "He is also aunty Honor's brother."

"He's related to aunty Honor?" I knew that would get her attention.

"Ya, he is."

Sophie smiled shyly and waved at him, and Logan gave me a questioning look. I knew he didn't understand what I was doing, so I stood up, told Sophie I would be back in a minute, and pulled Logan into the kitchen.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to tell her!" I didn't want him to be mad at me, but I really thought this was the best way.

"I am, Logan, just calm down." I took a breath and continued. "I just wanted her to meet you first, get to know you, that way it's not a complete shock when I tell her. I'm hoping if she warms up to you first, she'll take to the idea of you being her father quicker and she'll feel more comfortable. Also, since she already knows Honor, I figured that also might make her more comfortable around you. I just don't want to introduce you as her father when you're still a total stranger. She's just so little, and this is going to be a lot for her to take in. Does that make any sense?"

At first I thought he was mad at me, but then he sighed and said, "Ya, I understand. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking you could take us out for ice cream, I'm kind of craving it right now."

"You are way too much like your mom, always craving junk food." He said as he rolled his eyes and playfully hit me on the shoulder. "I swear it shouln't be possible that you look the way you do."

"Well then you'll be happy to know that Sophie is just like me in that area." I said laughing. It was nice, being able to laugh and joke again with Logan. I missed that. I missed him. "Hey, how do you think she'll take it?"

Logan sensed the worry in my voice, and pulled me into a tight hug. After standing like that for a moment, he turned his head, and quietly whispered "I think she'll be happy" into my ear.

"Ok, I'll go get Sophie, and then let's go." I said pulling away from his embrace before grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the living room. Sophie was sitting on the couch watching TV. I grabbed her coat from the closet and went to help her put it on.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"We are going to get ice cream with Logan, isn't that nice of him?"

"Yay! Ice cweam!" She shouted, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Honey, say thank you to Logan." I paused for a second then added, "It was his idea."

"Thank you Logan!" I could see a smile spread across his face as she said that, and I couldn't help but feel bad that he hadn't gotten to see her at all these past three years. He was going to make a good father, no, a great father.

"Come on, let's go." I said while picking up Sophie and heading outside to the car. Logan followed behind me, and soon all three of us were going to be spending together for the first time.

...

We were sitting at a booth in a nearby ice cream shop, and, of course, eating ice cream. I was eating rocky road, Logan and Sophie both had chocolate. Like father, like daughter, I guess.

I could tell that Logan was nervous at first; he didn't really know how to act around her, especially since she didn't really know who he was. He didn't know what to say, so at for a while he didn't say anything.

On the other hand, Sophie quickly warmed up to him and was instantly telling him all about her last day at daycare. Apparently, Sophie and Kassie are best friends again, I never knew they weren't, and they watched Cinderella, her new _second _favorite movie. Thumbelina was still number one, of course. She then switched topics and started asking Logan questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is blue, what is yours, Sophie?"

"Hmm.." She thought for a moment. "My favorite color is..pink!"

"Pink, thats a good color."

"Ya, and last week, mommy bought me really pretty pink dress for my dolly!"

"Really? Well that was awfuly nice of her, wasn't it?"

"Ya," She said turning to me, "I love you very much!"

"Aw, I love you too sweetie." I said ruffling her hair.

"Logan, how do you and mommy know each other?" Sohpie asked innocently as she turned back to face Logan again.

"I uh..I've known your mommy for a long time. We met way back in college." Logan said, trying to avoid letting her know the truth until later.

She sat that there for a moment, appearing to be deciding whether she wanted to puruse the topic or not. Apparently, she chose not to, because the next question she asked was what his favorite movie was.

As we finished up our ice cream, Sophie was still talking away, and Logan was listening intently, although I'm pretty sure he had no idea what she was talking about. I was busy just watching the two of them interact with each other. They really were getting along great; hopefully she'd be thrilled when she found out the big news.

"Sophie, are you done?" I said while getting a napkin to wipe off all the choclate that had ended up around her mouth instead of in it.

"Yes, mommy," she said smiling. "Can Logan come back to our house now? I want to show him my dollies. _Please_, mommy?"

"Yes, of course baby. In fact we have a special surprise for you when we get back, okay?"

"Really?" She asked excitedly as we got up to leave. Sophie lifted her arms in the air, and I picked her up and carried her back to the car. Again, Logan followed closely behind. I think we were both nervous about how she was going to take it, but we couldn't go back now.

...

Logan and I hadn't said a word to each other since we got back into the car, but Sophie gladly filled the silence and started telling us all about her trip to the park last week. She really had opened up to Logan, she was usually fairly shy.

When we arrived back at the house, I led everyone to the living room and sat Sophie down on the couch next to me. Logan was sitting on the chair across from us, looking extremely uncomfortable. I think he figured I'd send him out of the room or something when it finally came down to it, but I wanted him here for this, I wasn't going to do it alone. I hesitated for a moment, but then turned to Sophie and started to explain to her why Logan was here.

"Sophie, sweetie, do you remember what I told you about your dad?" I said steeling a quick glance over to see how Logan was doing, he just sat there with a blank expression on his face while he waited for Sophie's answer.

"Yes. That he had to leave but he loves me very, very much." I looked over at Logan again, and this time there was a huge grin on his face. I knew he would like to hear that.

"Well, honey, I don't really know how to say this, but.." I took another deep breathe, preparing myself for her reaction, "your daddy is back, and he really wants to meet you. Is that ok?"

"Daddy's back! Can I see him, can I see him?" Sophie said, a huge smile growing on her face. She was bounding up and down again, unable to hide her exitment. She was taking it better than I thought she would. I never knew she'd be that excited to see her father, but then again, she is only three and probably doesn't understand that it was a bad thing that he hasn't been there until now.

Laughing I said, "Yes, yes, you can. In fact, he's sitting right over there." I said pointing over towards Logan.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes glowing with excitement. I nodded, and motioned for Logan to come over here. He barely had a chance to get up before Sophie was running across the room screaming "Daddy" and jumping into his arms.

Logan picked her up and pulled her into a tight hug. He was so happy to finally be able to hold his little girl, and she was happy to finally have a dad. After a moment, he looked over at me and silently mouthed the words "Thank you."

* * *

So, what do you guys think??

Next chapter: Jess AND Dean come in (but don't worry, there is no chance of any of them ending up with Rory, this story is strictly Rogan, it's just a funny little scene that I promsied Fluf I would put in)


	14. Could this get any weirder?

Thank you guys soo much for the reviews for the last chapter, I was so excited to get that many reviews after getting so little for chatper 12. I was kind of having a bad day yesterday and Sunday, but then I checked my reviews and they were all really sweet, especially Kat321's, and that really made my day. Thanks guys :)

So this is chapter 14, and as promised fluf I would, this has both Jess AND Dean it it. Its meant to be purely an awkward/funny moment and neither of them are coming back, promise. I know Logan isn't in the chapter, but they will be plenty of Rory/Logan interaction soon, promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls.

* * *

_Logan picked her up and pulled her into a tight hug. He was so happy to finally be able to hold his little girl, and she was happy to finally have a dad. After a moment, he looked over at me and silently mouthed the words "Thank you."_

(Rory's POV)

It had been a few days and Logan and Sophie were getting along great, he took her to the park yesterday and out to dinner the day before that. I just wish he could have known about her sooner – four years sooner. But still, they were really having a lot of fun together, and the sight of them together always made me smile. She really was becoming "daddy's little girl."

It was now Friday, and Sophie and I were going to spend the evening at my mom's house. On the way there, she called and told me she needed a few things, so now we had to make a quick stop at Docees.

"Come on Sophie, we are going to get grandma a few things from the store, but don't worry, it'll only take a few minutes, kay?" I asked as I lifted her out of the car seat and set her on the ground.

"Ok mommy." She said grabbing my hand, and together we walked inside.

I let go of her hand for two seconds to grab something off the shelf, and she bolted away from me, apparently seeing something she liked at the other end of the isle.

"Sophie! Sophie come back here!" I yelled, chasing after her. She did stop, but not until after she ran into someone and accidentally knocked what they were holding out of their hands.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I bent down and picked up the scattered objects, and I didn't see who it was until I had stood back up. I was shocked to see who it was, and it took me a second to even make sure I was right, and he wasn't just a figment of my imagination. "Jess?"

"Rory?" Yup, there was Jess, standing right in front of me. I hadn't seen him in years, what was he doing here?

"Uh, ya." I said, uncertain of what to do or say.

"Uh, is that you're..." He said pointing to Sophie, who was now standing next to me, tugging on my arm.

"Ya, this is my daughter, Sophie." I said as I lifted her up and set her on my hip. She looked at Jess, than back at me, and then buried her head in my shoulder. Sophie was often shy around strangers. Which is what Jess and I practically were now, strangers.

"She's...um, adorable."

"Thanks." I said as I shifted Sophie slightly in my arms. I didn't really know how to react to what he had said. There is no way this could have been more awkward.

"So uh, is her father...I mean, is her father anyone I know." He asked, trying to make some kind of conversation. "Wait, you don't have to answer that, I don't..."

"Logan. Her father is Logan." I said matter-of-factly.

"Really? So you two are still together then?" He asked, clearly implying that he didn't think we would have lasted this long. Which technically, we didn't.

"Yes, well, uh no. I mean, we kinda...It's all very, uh, complicated."

"I see...so, um, how are things for you these days?"

"Good, they're, they're good." I answered. "What about you?"

"Things for me, are, uh, pretty good too." Did I mention this was awkward? It wasn't everyday you just run into your ex-boyfriend, and clearly neither of us knew waht to say.

"So what are you doing here? I mean, here in Stars Hollow?" I asked. I wondered why he suddently just showed up.

"Uh, just, you know, visiting Luke and all."

"You know he and my mom.."

"Ya, I..I heard. About the baby too. Congratulations by the way, I mean, on being a big sister again."

"Uh, thanks." I was about to ask Jess another question, when someone else walked in the door. I seemed to be running into a lot of my ex-boyfriends lately, because it just happened to be Dean, and frankly, it was kind of freaking me out. I mean, Logan, Jess, _and _Dean all in one week, that's one weird coincidence.

He grabbed a few things off the shelf before finaly looking up to see me and Jess standing there, together, and both staring at him. The look on his face was pure shock. He took a second to take it all in just standing there, but then then it quickly turned to pure anger.

"Rory? And Jess? I can't believe you would go back to him!" He practically screamed at me. And then he noticed the girl in my arms, and that just made him go even crazier. "And you two have a _child_! God, I can't believe you!"

"Dean it's not..."

"Of _course_it's not!" He said throwing down the box of crackers he was holding, turning around, and storming out of the store. I couldn't believe him, he didn't even give me a chance to explain. He was always jumping to conclusions and making things seem worse then they really are, Jess and I aren't together and Sophie isn't his daughter! It was all just one big, strange coincidence that we all ended up here in the same place, at the same time.

I was angry for a moment that Dean would do that, but then I decided to just shrug it off and let it go. After all, it doesn't matter what he thinks, and he has always overreacted to things. So what if he thought me and Jess were together, it was none of his business anyway.

"So, Rory, that was..."

"Ya, it was. I..I should be going now. Bye, Jess."

"Right. Bye, Rory."

...

"Mom! Your lovely offspring and offspring's daughter have arrived!" I shouted as knocked on my mom's door.

"Coming, coming!" She yelled opening the door and leading us into the house.

"I don't smell food, why don't I smell food?" I asked.

"Because...we're not eating here!"

"And _why_ aren't we eating here? I thought we were invited to a nice lovely dinner with you and Luke." There was something suspicious in my mom's voice that made me feel like she was up to something, or had something to hide. Knowing her, she would put it off as long as she could, and I just wasn't in the mood for that. So I decided to do my best to get her to talk.

"How about I tell you after I get you into a happier mood?" She said, sensing the semi-bad mood I was in.

"Mom, I'm not falling for your tricks. I know something is up, now spill!" I begged, setting Sophie down so she could go play. But then I looked around and noticed Luke was no where to be found. "And where's Luke?"

"Ok fine, we have an emergency dinner with you grandparents! I'm sorry, I tried to get out of it, but they insisted, and I figured I would have to tell them about your future little brother or sister at some point, and it would make life a whole lot easier if you were there to back me up, and you know, distract them." She said taking a deep breath. "Oh and Luke had some emergency diner owner meeting thing, it sounded very important. Or crazy. I'm not quite sure which yet."

"Mom! Why did you tell me about this? I don't want to see them tonight, I've had a crazy enough week as it is, I don't need them to add to it." I said, slightly raising my voice. But then I sighed, and gave in. "But I guess I can come if you really want me to and think you need me there."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Ya, ya. But what if there's screaming and yelling? Or verbal abuse? Or some crazy plot that grandma has cooked up that'll completely ruin the evening? Should we really put Sophie in the middle of that, I mean I don't think she can handle it, she doesn't know the evil ways of the Gilmore's yet. "

"Oh, you're right, we don't want to corrupt her too soon, now do we?" She pondered what to do for a moment then said, "Well, we could always drop Sophie off at Honor's on the way, I think we have just enough time for that, don't you?"

"Sophie, come here, there's been a change in plans. You are going to spend the night at Aunty Honor's house while mommy and grandma spend some time together, ok?"

...

"Who is it?" Honor shouted after I knocked on the door. It wasn't until then that I realized I had forgotten to call. Oh well, she is usually willing to watch Sophie no matter how short a notice I give her, Sophie is like her second daughter. Or niece, which I guess she really is.

"It's Rory." I yelled.

"Rory!" She shouted opening the door and giving me a big hug. "What are you doing here?" She said with a confused look on her face, she obviously wasn't expecting me.

"I have a favor to ask you. I just found out that I must accompany my mom to a potentially scary Friday night dinner, and I was wondering if you could watch Sophie for me."

"Um, I'm not exactly..." But before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Sophie saw someone come around the corner and into view of the front door. It was Logan.

"Daddy!" She screamed, running down the hallway and then into Logan's arms.

I ran after her, and when I turned around the corner to face the living room, I was staring right into the shocked and confused eyes Mitchum and Shira Huntzburger.

* * *

So how was it? Review please :)


	15. Really?

Thank you all so so so so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I got a lot and it made me really happy! :D Although if you remember correctly, Rory isn't too happy right now, and she's having quite the day. Will things get any better for her? You'll just have to read this _really long _chapter to find out! Yes, it's my longest chapter yet! I was so happy about all the reviews, and I felt so bad for taking so long to update, that I decided to make this chapter really long. Well, long for me lol

Although I have to warn you, I just wrote this chapter and haven't have time to edit it, so sorry in advance for all the mistakes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_I ran after her, and when I turned around the corner to face the living room, I was staring right into the shocked and confused eyes Mitchum and Shira Huntzburger._

(Rory's POV)

I quickly looked away. I didn't know what to say, but I did know I wanted to get out of there. I could not handle them right now; I already had enough to worry about.

I looked up at Logan, whose eyes seemed to be saying I'm sorry, but also showed a hint the worry he was feeling. He had obviously not told his parents about Sophie yet, and I hadn't expected him to.

"I'm sorry. I should have called first, I didn't realize your family was over. I'll just take Sophie with me." I said as I grabbed the little girl out of Logan's arms and into my own.

"But I wanna see daddy!" Sophie said, starting to cry.

"I know you do sweetie, but daddy's busy right now, and so is Aunty Honor. So instead you are going to come with me and grandma."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, but mommy changed her mind again." I started to turn around to leave, when Sophie started screaming. I tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working, she wanted Logan.

"Here let me try." Logan said reaching out for me to give Sophie back to him. He would probably have better luck than me anyway; he was what she wanted after all.

"Mom, dad, why don't we all go into the kitchen and give them a minute." Honor said, trying to get her parents to leave so Logan and I could handle this alone. It was awkward enough already, they were probably angry, and they didn't need to be here for this.

"Now wait a minute, I have something to say..." Mitchum said raising his voice, causing Sophie to cry harder, but before he could finish his sentence, Honor cut him off.

"No, we are going into the kitchen, _now_. We can talk about this later, now is _not _the time, dad." Stunned by her defiance, Mitchum and Shira hesitantly obeyed and followed their daughter down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Shh, it's ok Sophie, I promise I will come and see you tomorrow, I'll even take you to the park and buy you some ice cream, but right now, you need to go with your mommy, ok?" Logan said trying to calm her down. Her head was buried in his shoulder, his hand soothingly rubbing her small back.

"Ok." I heard a small voice say, muffled from his shirt that she was leaning into. She was still crying, but had generally calmed down. We sat there for a minute, Logan still gently rocking her back and forth. She looked up for a moment, and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck to give him a big hug. Afterward she turned to me, knowing it was time to go. Again, I lifted her out of Logan's arms and took her away, but this time more willingly complied.

"I love you daddy." She said, reaching up to wipe the tears off her face.

"I love you too, Sophie."

"Logan, listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't..."

"No, it's ok, they were going to haveto find out anyway, right?" I found myself falling for him more and more each second, he was being so understanding, even if I didn't deserve it.

"I should stay, to help explain, take some of the heat, but I really, really have to go. Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked. Who knows what his parents were going to do once we left.

"It'll be fine, after all these years I've pretty much figured out how to handle them. And besides, I'm not a kid, they can't control me, and there's nothing they can do about Sophie or me wanting to be there for her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now go, it sounded like you really needed to be somewhere."

"Thanks, Logan." I said turning to leave. "I'll call you later." I said as I practically bolted out the door. I would have stayed if he had asked me too, but he didn't, and I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

"I'll be waiting." I faintly heard him say as I closed the door behind me.

I didn't realize until after I got back in the car that I had started crying on my way out. I put Sophie back in her car seat, then took my place in the front seat next to my mom.

"Sweetie, what happened? And why isn't Honor watching Sophie?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her. I didn't even know how to describe what had just happened. I didn't know how to describe this day.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, and that just means you will also have to deal with a lecture from my mom about the importance of being on time."

I gave in. Turning to face my mom, I tooka deep breath and gave myself a second to collect my thoughts, then started to explain to her everything that had happened today – everything from seeing Jess and Dean at the store to Mitchum and Shira finding out about Sophie..

...

(Logan's POV)

I could hardly believe what had just happened. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was for my parents to find out about Sophie before I told them. But they had, and now I had to explain. I probably should have asked Rory to stay, but I could tell she was having a bad day and obviously had places to be, and this was something she didn't need right now.

"You can all come back in here now!" I shouted, waiting for my parents to come back in and for the torture this night was going to become.

"How long have you known?" Was all my dad said. He was not yelling or screaming, but you could not miss the anger in his voice.

"Not for that long, a little over a week." I answered, just wanted the night to be over. For the next several minutes my parents went back and forth making comments about Rory and the situation. It took everything I had to restrain myself from screaming at them, or from punching him. Standing next to them in silence, Honor gave me sympathetic looks, but there was nothing she could do.

Everything they said was like a blur, in one ear, out the other. I tried my best not to pay attention to it, to just wait for them to be done.

"I never liked her." "I always knew she would be trouble." "Like mother like daughter." "We should sue her." "How dare she not tell you." "How do you even know the baby is yours?" "I demand you take a paternity test."

That last one I heard.

"No! Why would you even suggest that? I know Sophie is mine; there is no doubt about that." I practically screamed at them. I knew Sophie was mine.

"You don't know that son, she was trouble from the beginning, and I won't believe it until I have proof that girl is yours." My father said to me. Then he added, "I can't believe she got you into this mess." This time, Honor budded in.

"Did you even see her, dad? She looks exactly like Logan! And you _know_ Rory would never do that to Logan, and you_ know_ she is a nice girl and didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"Honor its ok, I can handle it." I said turning back towards my parents. "That girl happens to be named Sophie, and she is _my_ daughter, you got that? _My daughter_. You don't get to tell me if I should take a paternity test or not, because I already know the answer. And you don't get to judge Rory or Sophie or the situation, because nothing you say matters."

"Nothing we say matters? We're your parents Logan! And I think we have a say when it comes to our supposed granddaughter."

"No dad, you don't. You know why? Because you horrible to me growing up, and I don't want Sophie to have to go through that with you too. Now if you don't mind, I think we're done here."

"I agree, there's nothing left to discuss, it's over. Why don't you two just go home?" Honor said to our parents. I'd never seen her stand up to them so much before.

On our parents' way out, Josh came home with Kassie, expecting us to be waiting for him so we could start dinner. But instead Honor and I were just standing there, both looking extremely upset, and our parents were storming out, slamming the door behind them.

"What'd I miss?"

...

(Rory's POV)

With Sophie in my arms because she had nowhere else to go, my mom and I slowly made our way up to my grandparents front door.

"Do we really have to go?" I asked as we stood on their doorstep, neither of us wanted to be the one to ring the doorbell.

"Yes." My mom answered, still not moving.

"That means one of us actually has to acknowledge our presence."

"I know." Still, neither of us moved, and we stood there in a long silence. Finally, I had an idea.

"Sophie, why don't you do it?" I asked her. She happily took on the challenge, and leaned over my arm to press the doorbell.

"What didn't I think of that?" My mom asked.

The maid answered and took our coats, a different one from the last time I was here, but no surprise there.

"Finally you two are here, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Grandma said as she entered the room. "Oh Sophie's here too, what a delight."

"That's actually why we were late, I couldn't find a sitter."

"Oh, that's quite all right, she'll just haveto join us, won't you Sophie?" Sophie nodded hesitantly. Grandma Emily wasn't exactly her favorite relative.

We all followed my grandma into the next room over and sat down. Grandpa stood up and said hello, then asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Oh, nothing for me, I'm good." My mom answered.

"Why that absurd, you always have something to drink. Are you ok Lorelai?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, ya, I'm fine. I just don't want anything to drink. You guys are acting as if I just willingly ate a vegetable or something."

"Well I just find it rather odd. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. Now can we just drop the subject?" My mom asked, getting annoyed. I think she had hoped she wouldn't have to tell them until later in the evening, she must have forgotten this one little detail.

"No, we cannot. Out of the blue you decide you want to have dinner with us, and now you don't want anything to drink. I get the feeling you are hiding something, what aren't you telling me? Why are you here?"

"Fine, mom, you're right. There is a reason why I came to see you guys. You caught me. Although I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already."

"Figured out what?" Grandpa said, taking his seat.

"Mom, dad, I'm pregnant."

...

After mom told them the news, they were shocked for a moment, and then congratulated her, trying to hide the fact that they didn't like the idea of her having a baby with Luke. They were still getting over the idea of them being married.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, we made small talk over dinner, but the subject of the baby never came up again. I should have told them about Logan being back in my life, but I didn't, that could wait for another day.

I was now back at home, reading on the couch. Sophie was asleep in her room, and I was enjoying the silence. It was then that I realized that I had never called Logan. I was reaching over for the phone when I heard a faint knock on the door.

Looking out the window, I saw that it was Logan.

"I was just about to call you." I said, opening the door. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to earlier."

"It's ok." He said, walking inside. "I didn't wake up Sophie, did I?"

"No, I think she's still asleep." We slowly made our way over to the living room, neither of us quite sure what to say. I knew we needed to talk about what happened earlier, we hadn't ever discussed what he should tell his parents, but at the same time, we didn't want to talk about it.

"So..." I finally said, "What did your parents say?"

"Um, a lot of things, most of which I don't really want to repeat. They didn't take it so well."

"Oh," I said, sounding a slight bit disappointed even though I knew that's what he was going to say. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just barged in like that, I should have called first. That way this would have never happened. And I'm sorry I left, I just...I just couldn't deal with that and I had to go to my grandparents house and that was really stressing me out already. I felt horrible for leaving you to deal with that alone, and I'm just really, really sorry."

"It's ok, Rory. I handled it. It was fine." He told me.

"Really?"

"Really." He said, slowly leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

So, did you guys like the long chapter? Does it make up for taking so long to update? And look, its not even that bad of a cliffhanger! lol Review please.


	16. In His Arms

So again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. To tell you the truth, I've kinda had writers block. Up until now, I knew exactly what was going to happen next, but now I don't, although after lots of thinking, I do have a few ideas.

This chapter is pretty much pure fluff, which I'm sure you have all been waiting for, but there will be drama in the next few chapters. I just thought you guys all deserved one cute and sweet chapter.

And I am babysitting right now, and on their computer (I wrote almost the entire thing here lol), and the kid is probably going to wake up any minute now, so I don't really have time to proofread it, so sorry if there are mistakes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Sophie...

* * *

_"Really." He said, slowly leaning down to kiss me._

(Rory's POV)

I couldn't believe it, Logan was kissing me, again. Except this time, I willingly let him, and there was no one to interupt us. For every moment I was spending with him, I knew more and more that I was falling for him again, and it reminded me of how things used to be. Why did I ever say no?

The kiss was gentle and loving, and it felt so good, so right, and so much like something I'd been missing during the last four years. Sure, I've dated since then, but nothing compared to how it was, is, with Logan. In the back of my mind I always knew that Logan was the one, and I should have never turned him down, but I could never get myself to admit it. I always thought that if we ever saw each other again, he would hate me, but tonight he proved me wrong.

After he kissed me, I invited Logan to stay for a while, and he gladly accepted. We spent the evening watching movies on my couch, his arm around me, my head resting against his shoulder. It was almost as if we were never apart.

I fell asleep in his arms, the sounds of the TV in the background, and a smile on my face.

...

(Logan's POV)

I could hardly believe what had happened last night, I thought for sure that Rory would push we away after I kissed her, but I knew in my mind I had to try anyway. But instead of pushing me away, or kicking me out, she kissed me back, and I secretly hoped that meant she still had feelings for me, because I definitely still do for her. The rest of the evening was perfect, like something you would see in a movie, and I thought for a second that I might be dreaming.

We talked and laughed as we watched the movie, during which she never left my arms. I held on to her protectively, as if she would be gone if I let her go. For a while after she fell asleep, I just sat there, watching her, gently stroking her hair. Rory, my Ace, was with me, and I couldn't be happier. I ended up falling asleep too, her body still snuggled up against mine.

When I woke up the next mroning, it took me a second to remember where I was, whose couch I was sleeping on, but then it donned on me, and I remembered all that had happened the night before. It was then that I noticed Rory was no longer next to me.

Still half asleep, I got up and made my way towards the kitchen, where I could hear the sounds of someone moving around.

It was Rory, she was making breakfast.

"Morning, Ace." I said walking over to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. I wanted to see what her reaction would be, if she had changed her mind since last night.

"Good morning, Logan." She said returning the kiss, then going back to cooking whatever it was she was making.

"Sophie should be waking up any minute," She told me, "Would you mind going and getting her? Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Sure. What are you making anyway? I don't really remember you as the cooking type." I said jokingly.

"Ya, well, a lot of things change when you have a kid." She reminded me, and I couldn't help but notice a slight edge in her voice.

I gave Rory an apologetic look, then walked into Sophie's room, and gently shook her awake.

When she opened her eyes and saw me, she screamed "Daddy!" and jumped up to give me a hug.

"Good morning, sweetie." I said picking her up and carrying her back out to the kitchen. "It's time for breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us."

After we ate, I helped get Sophie ready while Rory packed us a lunch, we were going to spend the day at the park like I promised. She insisted on wearing her new pink dress and her green jacket, which, of course, didn't match at all. But she was stubborn and refused to wear anything else, Rory had warned me that she was going through a phase where she liked to pick out her own clothes.

...

"I wanna go on the swings!" Sophie practically screamed as we arrived at the park. During the time I had spent with her, I quickly learned that was her favorite thing to do.

"How about daddy pushes you today, and mommy will sit on that bench and watch." Rory said, pointing to a bench located next to the swings.

"Okay." Sophie said, running towards the swings. She attempted to sit on the highest swing, but was too short and couldn't get up. Laughing, I made my way over there and lifted her up.

"Push me really, _really _high daddy!" She commanded. I did as I was told, even though what was high for her wasn't actually that high.

After what seemed like hours of swings, slides, and marry-go-rounds, Sophie was finally worn out and ready for lunch. She had so much energy for being so little.

"You ok?" Rory asked as I sat down, obviously noticing my lack of energy.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said. "But after lunch, you are the one who gets to go play with her." I said jokingly.

"I knew it! You can't handle it, you wimp." Rory said laughing and playfully hitting me on the shoulder.

"Oh, I can handle it." I said starting to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" Sophie asked as she sat down and joined us.

"Nothing." Rory and I said simultaneously, stealing a quick glance at each other before cracking up, again. I don't think I'd seen Rory this happy since before we broke up all those years ago.

...

(Rory's POV)

After lunch, Sophie went to go down the slide again, but this time both Logan and I chose to stay back and watch. I had never actually been with Logan when he was with Sophie, and after today I noticed he was going a really good job with her, I was surprised.

"She seems to really love spending time with you." I said as Logan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ya, she does. And I love spending time with her." He replied, then he added, "And you."

"I'm so sorry." I said, almost starting to cry.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not telling you sooner, for keeping you away from her for all these years." I said as tears started to stream down my face "It wasn't fair to you, and...and I'm just really, really sorry."

"Shh, it's ok." He said, turning me around so I was facing him. "All that matters is that I know now." He pulled me into a tight hug, and I leaned up against him, trying to stop the tears. He held me close, and gently kissed the top of my head.

We stood like that for a moment, and when we turned around, Sophie was gone.

* * *

Ok, so it wasn't all fluff, and I know you are all probably freaking out about the ending, but hey, you know how much I love cliffhangers!

If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me, I need all the help I can get! lol

Review please!


	17. She Wasn't There

Thank you all _so_much for the reviews! I got a lot of feedback on the last chapter, and a few good suggestions. Sorry about the cliffhanger! lol

I am updating so fast because I acutally wrote this chapter yesterday, also when I was babysitting, but the next chapter probably wont be posted for a few days.

And you know what would be _amazing_? 200 reviews! (Doesn't it seem like I was just asking for 100? lol)

Disclaimer: Sophie is mine, gilmore girls is not.

_

* * *

We stood like that for a moment, and when we turned around, Sophie was gone._

(Rory's POV)

"Where's Sophie?" I asked, panic clearly present in my voice. "Sophie! Sophie, where are you?" I screamed, breaking away from Logan and running towards the area where she had last been playing.

"Sophie!" Logan shouted, quickly following behind me.

I couldn't believe this was happening, where was she? I don't know what I'd do if she was gone, if someone had taken her. It was all my fault, I should have been watching her more carefully, I know better then to turn away from her! Oh god, where is she?

"Sophie!" I continued shouting, running around the park.

"It's gonna be ok, we'll find her." Logan promised, but his words meant nothing, he was only saying that to calm me down.

"We _have_ to find her! Sophie!"

"Mommy, why are you crying?" I heard from behind me.

"Sophie!" I shouted, spinning around and running towards her. Picking her up, I held her tight and rocked her back and forth. "Where were you?" I demanded.

"I went over to the pond to see the ducks." She said innocently. I was so relieved that she was ok, but at the same time I was angry with her for going somewhere without telling me. She had me so worried. Setting her down, I knelt down so I was eye level with her, and scolded her for doing what she did.

"Sophie, don't you ever do that again! Remember you_ always _tell mommy when you are going somewhere ok?"

"I'm sorry, mommy." She said starting to cry.

"Aw, sweetie, it's ok, but you scared mommy and daddy really bad. You have to promise me you will never do that again, can you do that?" She nodded her head, then leaned forward and gave me hug.

"Shh, honey, don't cry." I said, gently rubbing her back. I know I shouldn't have screamed at her like that, but I was so worried something had happened, I had completely lost control.

Logan, who had been watching us from the other side of the playground, came over and joined us.

"I think we should go home now." He said, taking Sophie from me and picking her up.

...

(Logan's POV)

The ride home was silent, we were all still getting over what had happened in the park. When we got back to Rory's house, I took Sophie out of her car seat, carried her back into the house, and brought her to her room for a nap. She was completely warn out and fell asleep almost instantly. After give her a quick kiss on the forehead, I headed back out to the living room to find Rory sitting on the couch, still completely shaken up from what had happened.

"Hey, Rory, it's ok, she's safe now." I said, sitting down next to her.

"I know, but Logan, you have no idea how scared I was when I thought she was gone. I just..I can't get over that feeling."

"I know, I felt the same way, but it's over now, you have to move on." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Don't you get it! I can't just do that! I can't just go from being scared out of my mind to being happy! She was _gone_ Logan, I let her out of my site and she was gone!" She yelled. Although the tone of her voice suggested it, I knew she wasn't mad at me, she was just letting all of her frustration out.

"Rory, it's not your fault. And she wasn't gone, she just wandered away for a minute, she was never in any harm. It's going to be ok."

"But it is my fault, Logan! I turned around, I gave her the chance to wander away! What if something had happened? What if she was put in danger because of it? What would you be saying then?"

"I would be saying the same thing. Rory, it's not your fault, ok? It was Sophie's choice to go somewhere without telling us. She knows she's not supposed to do that, but she did it anyway. If anything we just need to teach her that that's not ok."

"I know, I know, but...I just can't forget how I felt when I turned around and she wasn't there. It was the scariest thing I have ever felt, and I don't want it to ever happen again."

"It won't, Rory, it won't. I promise."

"But how can you promise? What if something like that does happen again?" She asked.

"Rory, it won't. You are an amazing mother, you would never let her out of your sight long enough for that to happen again, especially after today. And Sophie learned her lesson, she will never wander off again."

"I know, thanks Logan." She said, leaning forward to kiss me.

"You're welcome, Ace." I said, kissing her back.

"Logan?" She asked.

"What?"

"Would you mind staying the night tonight again? Or at least staying here for a few more hours? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure, I'd be happy to. You have nothing to worry about." I said reassuringly.

...

(Rory's POV)

As the hours passed, I still couldn't get over what had happened at the park. I know I shouldn't be this freaked out about it, especially since Sophie is alright, but I just can't get that feeling out of my mind. I don't know what I would do if I ever really lost Sophie, she was everything to me.

I'm just glad Logan is here, I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there today. How did I ever manage living without him?

I had been lying half-asleep on the couch with him, his arms wrapped around me again, when I heard a cell phone ring. I started to sit up, thinking it was mine ringing, when Logan gently pushed me back town.

"It's ok Ace, go back to sleep, it's my cell phone." I did as I was told, it had a been a long day and I was very tired. I was almost asleep again when I heard Logan answer the phone.

"Why the hell are you calling me?"

* * *

So, how was it? I know it wasn't that important, and all focused on what happened at the park, but I felt it was needed. Sorry it wasn't that long.

Review please!


	18. I Really Need To See You

Once again, sorry for the long wait, I've had a really hectic week (I had the PSAT, two huge projects, and then I was out of town for most of the weekend) but chapter 18 is finally here! lol

Most of you guessed that the caller was either Logan's parents of Kate, and in a way, all of you were right. It was going to be Mitchum, but then I changed my mind :P

I only had time to edit/rewrite/check this chapter once (and yes I usually do it more like three times) so there might be a lot of mistakes (you should know that I wrote half of it at midnight and the other half in the car)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

_"Why the hell are you calling me?"_

(Logan's POV)

I couldn't believe Kate was calling me, I told her we were through, but apparently she didn't get the message. After what she did with Rory I never wanted to see her or talk to her again. There was silence on the other end so I asked again.

"Why are you calling me? I told you to leave me alone."

"I just really need to talk to you Logan, it's important." She begged.

"Ya, well, I don't want to talk to you." I said as I started to hang up the phone.

"No, wait!" She really did sound desperate, so I picked the phone back up, sighed, and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I just really need to see you." Kate said, trying her best to sound innocent. That was the emergency? Not gonna happen.

"No." I told her. I was not about to see her again just because she "needed to see me" she was going to have to come up with a better reason than that.

"Please, Logan, just for five minutes." She begged again.

"You tell me what you have to say right now or not at all, I'm not meeting you, not after what you did."

"But Logan, you don't understand." She sighed. "Here, I'm on my way to your house right now; just give me a few minutes. I promise you that it'll be better for you to hear this in person." What could possibly be so important that she _had_ to see me?

"I'm not at my house." I told her, which was true; I was at Rory's house. Now that I think about it, I've been at Rory's house a lot lately, even more than my own.

"Then tell me where you are or when you will be back." She demanded.

"How many times am I going to have to say this?" I asked. "I am not going to meet you, no matter what you say, now just tell me now or not at all because I'm hanging up ten seconds."

"I...I can't do that." She said as she disconnected the phone on the other end.

I was still mad at her, and definitely didn't want to see her again, but I couldn't help but be curious about what she wanted to say to me. A million possibilities were running though my mind. Did she want to get back together with me? Did she want to apologize? Was it even that important? Or was she just playing me?

My thoughts were interrupted when Rory sat up and turned to face me. I had hoped that she had been asleep, but obviously she hadn't, which means she heard everything. If that phone call put my relationship with Rory in jeopardy, I don't know what I'd do.

"Who was that?" She asked, although I had a feeling she already knew.

"It was...It was nobody." I said, knowing that I would be able to get away with that, but hey, I could try.

"It didn't sound like nobody." She said plainly. Ya, she definitely knew.

"I...It was..." I didn't know what to say.

"It was Kate, wasn't it?" She asked. I was silent.

"Wasn't it?" She asked again, her voice raised slightly.

I nodded my head yes, still unsure of what to say. The tone of Rory's voice made it seem like she was angry at me for talking to her, and I couldn't blame her, Kate was horrible to Rory.

But instead of acting mad or yelling at me, Rory just smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I was shocked.

"Well in that case, I thought you handled it pretty well." She said kissing me again. "Thank you for not agreeing to meet her."

"You're welcome." I said. "I thought you were mad at me."

"How could I be mad at you for turning her down?" She asked as she " her arms around my neck and started to kiss me again.

"Eww!" I heard Sophie say from behind us. "You're _kissing_!" We quickly pulled away.

"Sophie! What are you doing awake?" Rory asked her.

"I woke up and I couldn't sleep." She said as she walked over to the couch.

"You couldn't sleep, huh?" Rory asked playfully as I picked up the little girl, set her on the couch with us.

"Well we're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" Rory said as she tickled her. "Aren't we?"

Laughing, Sophie screamed "Story!"

"You want me to read you a story?" I asked as I joined in on tickling her.

"Please, please, _please_!" She begged.

"Ok, daddy will read you a story, but just one, then you have to go back to sleep." Rory told her.

"Ok mommy." She said as she climbed onto my lap. I picked her up and carried her into her room.

"Which one?" I asked as I pointed to her very full bookshelf. She loved books almost as much as her mother.

"That one!" She said pointing to the one in the middle with a picture of a princess on the front.

I grabbed it off the bookshelf, and laid her down in her bed. I was about to start when she interrupted me.

"Thank you daddy." Sophie said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sophie."

...

About half way through the story, Sophie fell asleep. I had a feeling that was going to happen; I could tell she was still really tired. After putting the book back and turning off the light, I went back out in the living room to talk to Rory.

Despite the fact that we both wanted me to stay the night, I couldn't because I have an important meeting tomorrow and I knew it would be better if I went home first. I gave Rory a quick kiss on the forehead before saying goodbye and heading back home.

I was at home and about to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door. Without looking I knew exactly who it would be.

"Kate, I told you, I don't want to talk to you. I have a big meeting tomorrow and I need to get some sleep, go home and don't come back." I yelled at her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Kate, just go home." I told her.

"No, I came here to talk to you, it's important. Now open the door and let me in." Kate demanded.

"Kate, I will not let you in, you know that. I am not about to forgive you for the way you treated Rory, and nothing you say can change that." I said, now standing directly behind the door.

"I didn't come here for forgiveness." She told me. "I came here because I have something important to tell you, and I'm not leaving until you hear it."

"Then tell me." I said. "You can say it through the door."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked.

"Well then you should just go home, because that is your only option." I said knowing that would make her give in, she knows how stubborn I am.

"Fine," She sighed, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ok I know you all hate me right now, but, as with all my cliffhangers, things are not always as they seem. Think about that.

I HOPE to have the next chapter up by tuesday, but you never know. But I don't want you guys to be waiting too long, so if it takes me until after wednesday, you have permission to hunt me down and force me to write it! haha

Review!


	19. We Need To Talk

Well it's here, and its wednesday, so you don't have to kill me lol I would have posted it sooner, but I've been sick and it was hard to concentrate. I have a bunch of work to make up because I missed two days of school (and could miss more) but I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can.

I am also writing another story, I started it last week. It's gonna be short, just a two or three-shot, but it'll be Rogan, and you should all totally check it out lol Hopefully, it'll be up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...

* * *

_"Fine," She sighed, "I'm pregnant."_

(Logan's POV)

"What?" I said, opening the door.

"I said I'm pregnant." She told me. Her face was serious, but she couldn't be, right? I mean, how could she be? I mean, there is always a chance, but still, we were always so careful. I was in shock, I mean I had just found out about having one kid, this was too much. We both sat there in silence for a few minutes, when it suddenly donned on me.

"Is it mine?" I asked her.

"What do you mean is it yours?" Kate exclaimed. "I can't believe you. You kick me out after I make a remark about that other kid possibly not being yours, and now here you are accusing me?"

"There's a difference." I told her.

"Oh ya, what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you were cheating on me!" I practically screamed at her. She was shocked. I knew it, she didn't know that I knew. "Did you seriously think I didn't know? You've been with that Mark guy for months now. Ya, I know his name too. So don't even try to deny it. So why don't you tell me right now, is this kid mine or is it his? Or is this whole thing just some stunt to win me back?"

"Logan..." She stammered. "This isn't just some stunt, I..."

"You're what? You're really pregnant? So why don't you just tell me who the father is?" I knew I was being harsh on her, but she had no right. She couldn't just walk and here and tell me that she's pregnant if I wasn't even the father. What if she already knew who the dad was? What if it wasn't me? What did she think would happen? Did she think I would feel sorry for her? She was the one who cheated on me, lied to me, and insulted Rory. Did she think I would just feel bad for her an welcome her back into my life. "Well do you know or not? Because frankly, I'd like to know."

"Logan, I..." She was practically crying now. I didn't want to make her feel that bad, but I wasn't about to take back what I had said. She deserved ever word.

"What?"

"I...I don't know." She muttered.

"You don't know what? You don't know who the father is?" I asked. That proved my point. She didn't even know the father was. And I was about 100 percent sure that it wasn't me, and I knew she knew that too.

"No." She signed. "I don't."

"Well then why don't you find out?"

...

(Rory's POV)

It was just after my lunch break and I was calling Logan. Again. And he wasn't answering. Again. I didn't get it.

Yesterday when he left he told me he had an important meeting early the next morning, but he wasn't doing much that afternoon and that he would call me. But he hadn't, and I really needed to talk to him, so I called him instead. This was the fourth time I had tried, and he still wasn't answering.

"Hey Logan, it's me, Rory. You haven't been answering your calls and I'm worried. Call me back when you get this message. Bye." I said leaving another message.

I decided that if he still hadn't returned any of my phone calls by the time I was done with work, I would go over to his house. If he wasn't there I'd try again later, he had to come home sometime. He couldn't ignore me forever. That is, if he was even ignoring me at all.

...

"Logan, it's me, if you are here, open the door." I said as I rang the doorbell. He still hadn't answered any of my calls, so here I was, at his house. I knew something had to be wrong, he wouldn't just not return my phone calls. He always answered when I called, and if he didn't he always called me back as soon as possible, just in case something was wrong with Sophie. He told me if anything happened to her – if she wasn't feeling well or if she was hurt – he wanted to be the first to know so he could be there for her. That's how I knew something had to be wrong now.

I tried the doorbell again, and this time I heard the faint footsteps of someone from inside the house. I also noticed that his car was in the driveway. He was home, I knew it.

"Logan!" I yelled. "Are you there?"

"Coming!" I heard him yell from inside. When the door opened I knew I was right, something had to be wrong. He looked horrible, like he had just rolled out of bed, except the bags under his eyes told me otherwise.

"Logan, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just..I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all."

"Ya, I can see that. What happened? And why haven't you been answering your phone?" I asked him. I was concerned about him. How long had he been like this? All day?

"I, uh, don't really want to talk about it." He told me. "And sorry, I left my phone in my office; I haven't had it with me all morning."

"Have you been home all day? Because I tried your home phone too, you weren't answering either."

"Listen, Rory, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." I told him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "Can I come in?"

"Oh ya, of course." He said swinging the door the rest of the way open to let me inside. He led me over to the kitchen, where he was making a pot of coffee.

"Do you want some?" He asked me, but before I even had a chance to nod my head yes, he said "Of course you do, you always want coffee."

"You know me to well, Huntzburger." I said laughing. "But seriously, can you tell me what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know you just as well as you know me."

"Listen Rory, I don't want to bother you with it, it's nothing." He told me.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing." I said. "I promise, I can handle it, now just tell me what is bothering you, maybe I can help."

"Fine," He sighed, "Kate came by to see me last night."

"What? Why?" I asked. "What did she say?"

"She told me...Listen, I don't know how to tell you this, but," Logan paused, taking a breath, "She's pregnant."

I was shocked, and it took me a minute to comprehend what I had just heard. I was about to say something when Logan cut me off.

"Listen, before you say anything, there's something else you need to know." Logan said. I waited. "When Kate and I were together, she cheated on me. I knew about it all along, they were together for months but I didn't say anything because, well, I didn't care. I already told you, she pretty much meant nothing to me, but the point is, the kid may not even be mine. In fact, I'm almost sure of it."

"And what did you do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' I kicked her out, I told her to leave and to find out who the father was. She was just trying to use me, she came to me before she even knew if it was my kid or not."

"God Logan, I can't believe you did that!" I screamed at him. How could he just kick her out? Did he not understand what a fragile state she would be in? I mean, she just found out she was pregnant, and to top it off, she didn't even know who the father was. I didn't know what that felt like, but I did know what it felt like to find out you were going to have a baby when you least expected it. To find out you may have to raise it on your own. She is probably feels horrible right now, like she has no one to go to. She probably has no idea what she's doing. She needs a friend, not someone yelling at her for her mistakes.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd be happy! You of all people have a right a right to be mad at her!"

"Ya, well did you ever think that I of all people might actually know what she was going through?" I asked him, but I didn't wait for an answer. I was going home to get Sophie and look up Kate's address.

...

With Sophie in my arms, I knocked on Kate's door. It had taken a lot of effort, but I had finally tracked down where Kate was staying now that Logan had kicked her out.

"Who is it?" She called from inside.

"Kate, it's me, Rory, we need to talk."

* * *

Tada! Most of you guessed it, that it's probably not Logan's child (although we don't know for sure yet, do we?) but come on guys, I'm not THAT mean lol

Tell me what you think, review!

Oh just one more thing, since I don't have a beta, I know I make some mistakes, but I was just wondering how I was doing. Am I making a lot of mistakes? Is it noticable? All feedback is helpful!


	20. I Love Daddy

Ok, so as you all noticed, I posted a few Rogan one-shots. I know I should have been writing this story, but I just couldn't help it! lol

I know you have all been waiting to find out what happens with Rory and Kate, so even though I don't like this chapter very much (I'm currently resisting the urge to rewrite it) I decided I should post if for you anyways....

Disclaimer: Sophie's mine, Gilmore Girl's is not.

* * *

"_Kate, it's me, Rory, we need to talk."_

(Rory's POV)

"Well I don't really want to talk to you." She said from inside.

"Listen, Kate, I'm not here to yell at you, I'm here to help." I told her. And it was the truth, I really did want to help. I know what she is going through, and it's no fun going through it alone.

"And why would you want to help me?" She asked, opening the door.

"Because I know what you are going through, and I think Logan was wrong to treat you that way. Trust me, I can help."

"Fine" She sighed, opening the door the rest of the way and leading me into the apartment. It was fairly small, and extremely messy, but it was nice. She led me over to the living room and motioned for me to sit on the couch. I did, setting Sophie down next to me, and waited for her to say something. After sitting down on the old recliner across from me, she asked "How do you think you can help me?"

"Well for starters, I'm here if you just want to talk, or have any questions, or need any help. I have been through this before, you know." I said pointing to Sophie, who had crawled onto my lap and was snuggling up against me. She was fairly shy around strangers, especially in a house she didn't know.

"It's probably not Logan's." She stated.

"I didn't ask that."

"Ya, but you were thinking it." Kate told me. Which was true, I was wondering that, but that's not why I was there.

"Well, then I'm glad we got that out of the way." I told her. "So what about the baby's real father? Is he around? I'm assuming not considering how you went straight to Logan, even if you already knew it probably wasn't his."

"You know what, you're right, he left me when I told him. Go ahead, rub it in, I don't care."

"Kate, will you stop that? I'm not trying to rub it in. I told you, I'm here to help."

"Ya, but I still don't get why you would help me. I was horrible to you, I was horrible to Logan, if he wouldn't have figured out it probably wasn't his kid, it could have caused issues in your relationship and you're perfect little life, so why would you want to help me? Why?" She asked.

And I had to admit, she did have a point, there was no logical reason for me being there, and yet I was. But honestly, I felt for her, she was going to have to raise this baby alone. And sure, I have Logan now, but I didn't always.

"Because I know what you are going through! You know as well as I do that Logan didn't know about Sophie until recently, that I had to raise her by myself. I however had the support of my mom and step-dad, but you, you don't appear to have that. So I am here, trying to help you, and if you aren't willing to accept that then I might as well leave."

"But you have Logan now! And like you said, you had family! You have no idea what I'm going through. You chose not to tell Logan, and I chose to tell Mark. And guess what, he blew me off. He left me! And my family won't care, they have never cared. My friends will probably all leave me because it'll be no fun to party with a pregnant girl! I am alone. You aren't. You never were. You have no idea what I'm going through, so don't even try to pretend that you do."

I was shocked. Did she seriously think I had no idea what she was going through? I tried to tell Logan, I really did, but he wouldn't take my calls. That wasn't my fault. And just because I had friends and family doesn't mean I wasn't alone, they weren't with me 24/7, they weren't there when Sophie cried all night or when she was sick and I had to stay up with her all night long.

"No, you have no idea what I went through. I had my friends and I had my family, but they weren't with me the whole time, I lived alone and I raised her alone, my family and my friends were just my support on the side. And if you'd let me, I could do that for you." I took a breath, then continued. "I know what you are going through. I know how you feel right now. You don't know what to do; you don't know if you can do it without someone there to go through it with you; you don't know if you can raise your child properly without a father. you don't know if you can raise your child properly at all. Well, guess what, you can. For the first three years of Sophie's life, she didn't have a father. If I hadn't run into Logan again, she never would have had one. Not her real one anyway. And she was turning out fine. She would have been ok without a dad, I was ok growing up without a dad, and your child can do it too. "

Sophie's head perked up at the word dad. "I love daddy." She said looking up at me.

"I know you do sweetie. But we were doing just fine without him, weren't we?" I asked, hoping to get a positive reaction out of her..

"No." Sophie said innocently.

"No? You mean you couldn't have lived with just me?"

"I changed my mind." She said after thinking for a moment.

"And why is that?"

"I love you." She said, reaching up to give me a hug.

"See," I told Kate, "Your child will love you no matter what happens."

"Thanks." Kate told me. Although I knew that she still didn't completely trust me, I could tell she meant it, and I couldn't help but notice the tears forming in her eyes after what Sophie said.

"See, I told you I could help. But I have to go now, I need to make this little one dinner." I said pointing to Sophie. "But I'll call you later."

"Ok, sure." She said a little hesitantly. "I'll talk to you later then."

...

After my talk with Kate, Sophie and I went home. I knew I needed to talk to Logan, but I also knew that I didn't have anyone to watch Sophie, so I decided I would just have to go seem him the next day while she was at daycare. I considered calling him, but I decided we needed to talk things out, in person.

"Come on Sophie, it's time for bed." I said as I grabbed her pajamas out from her dresser.

"But I'm not tired." She told me, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I know, but it's time for bed."

"I know, but I don't want to." She whined.

"How about...I read you a story?"

"Ya!" She squealed. Sophie could almost always be bribed with a story.

I was half way through the book when someone knocked on the door. I immediately knew it would be Logan. Who else would be?

"Coming!" I shouted. "Sweetie, can we finish this story tomorrow? Mommy needs to go talk to daddy, and you need to go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

"Goodnight, sweetie, I love you."

"Night mommy, I love you too."

I walked out into the hallway and went to open the door. After looking through the window, I knew I was right, it was Logan.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door and let him in.

"Hey." Logan said back. "Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about..."

"No, don't, it's ok, you didn't do anything wrong." I reassured him. "I just sometimes get a little obsessive when it comes to that topic."

"And you have every right to be, and that's my fault."

"Logan, we've been over this, it's not your fault." No matter how many times I told him that, he always felt guilty about not being there from the beginning. "And besides, I talked to Kate, everything's ok now."

"You talked to her?"

"Ya, I did. I wanted to help her. She needs someone to talk to right now, she's going through a hard time." I said as Logan leaned down and kissed me, and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know, Ace, you are one amazing person."

* * *

Look at that, I didn't even leave you a cliffhanger, aren't I nice? Lol As always, I would LOVE reviews!

QUESTION: I wrote (well am almost done writing) a one-shot story that relates to this one. It's going to be set in the future and it's a letter from Sophie to Logan. Although it doesn't give away anything that I might put in future chapters, one of my friends told me I should probably wait until I'm done with this story to post it. What do you guys thing, now or later?


	21. They Have Mean Eyes

* * *

Yes, I know, its _finally_ here. So I have had a really bad couple of weeks, I got sick (again. well, I never got better. I got another virus on top of what I alread had) and a bunch of other crappy things happened and I just really haven't been in the writing mood. But, I finally made myself do it, and here it is lol.

I wrote this really fast, and my mom is bugging me to do my homework, so I don't have time to go over it, sorry! Oh and I also wrote half the chapter in 3rd person before remembering that it was in Logan's POV and I had to rewrite the whole thing....sorry again if there was anything that I missed and forgot to change!

Disclaimer: Gilmore girls, sadly, is not mine.

_

* * *

"You know, Ace, you are one amazing person."_

(Logan's POV)

"Why thank you." She said, reaching her arms up and wrapping them around my neck. Just when she was about to kiss me again, my phone went off.

"You'd better get that." She told me as I twirled her and continued to hold in her in my arms as I answered my phone.

"Hello." I said, slightly annoyed. It was my father.

"Hello, son." He told me. "Your mother and I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that?" I asked him, looking down at Rory, who was clearly listening in.

"We would like to have you over for dinner tomorrow night. You and Rory." I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't really want to have dinner with them, but if we didn't they wouldn't stop bugging us until we finally gave in. Covering up the phone with my hand, I looked down at Rory, and asked her what she thought.

"No, Logan, no. And especially not tomorrow night. I promised Sophie I'd spend all night with her. And besides, even if I didn't, I don't have a sitter." I nodded and lifted the phone back up to my ear.

"I'm sorry, tomorrow night won't work." I told him, possibly sounding a little to happy.

"And why is that?" He asked me.

"Rory was going to spend the night with Sophie tomorrow, and she doesn't have anyone to babysit her."

"How did you know so fast? Are you with her now?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Yes, dad, I am."

"Well then tell her she can bring Sophie with her, we'll make it a family event."

"Hold on a second, dad, let me talk to Rory."

"He says that we can bring Sophie with us." I told her as I covered up the phone again.

"Logan..."

"I know, I know, I don't want to go either but..."

"We should go anyway." Rory finished for me. "Fine, we'll go, but if they do a single thing to upset Sophie, we are leaving."

"We will, I promise." I told her. "We'll leave even if they do the slightest thing to upset you."

I spun her back around so she was facing me again, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before picking the phone back up.

"Tomorrow will be fine."

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow at six."

"See ya then, dad." I said as I hung up the phone. "I can't believe we are having dinner with my parents tomorrow."

...

"We have to go in sometime, Ace."

"I know." Rory said, still not moving. We were standing outside of my parents house, and neither of us wanted to knock on the door.

"Why aren't we going inside?" Sophie asked innocently. "I'm cold."

"Mommy's just nervous." Rory told her as she lifted her up.

"Why are you nervous?" Sophie asked as she snuggled up against Rory for warmth.

"Well, mommy hasn't seen your grandparents in a long time, and it's just a little weird."

"Oh." The young girl replied.

"But your mommy has nothing to be worried about." I assured her, even though I was also completely dreading this evening.

"Can we go inside now?" Sophie asked again. "I wanna meet gramma and grandpa!"

"Yes, sweetie, we will go inside now." Rory told her as I finally rang the doorbell.

"Who is that?" Sophie asked when the maid answered the door and took our coats.

"That's the maid." I told her.

"Who?"

"She...she's the person that cleans the house for them because they are too lazy to do it themselves."

"Oh." Sophie said again.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Shira said, entering the room.

"Hey mom." I said, trying my best to sound like I wanted to be there.

"Hello, nice to see you again." Rory said, trying to sound polite. "And this is Sophie." Rory said motioning to the girl in her arms. Sophie hesitantly looked up, but kept her arms firmly wrapped around her moms neck.

"Hello Sophie, I'm your grandma Shira." She told the little girl. Just then Mitchum walked into the room, joining them. "And this is your grandpa Mitchum."

"Hello." Sophie said quietly.

"She's a cute girl." Mitchum said in about the least unenthusiastic voice possible. Sophie burried her head in her moms shoulders and started to cry a little.

"Aw sweetie what's wrong?" Rory asked. "Do you mind if I take her into the other room and talk to her for a minute? She's shy around new people sometimes."

"Of course." Shira answered as Rory made her way into a nearby room, leaving me and my parents together in an awkward silence.

(Rory's POV)

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"I don't like gramma and grandpa. They aren't nice like Gramma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke. They are mean like Gramma Emily and Grandpa Richard."

"And what makes you think that?" I asked, even though I knew it was true. "You haven't even talked to them yet."

"They have mean eyes."

"Mean eyes, huh? Well you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that if you get to know them, they won't seem so mean."

"Really?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. So can you be brave for mommy and go have dinner with grandma and grandpa?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ok, good. Now there's no need to cry, is there?" She nodded again. "So, let me see that pretty smile of yours!"

"Ok, mommy." Sophie said, smiling a little.

"That's my girl. Now let's go back in there with daddy and grandma and grandpa." I said as I set her down on the ground and started to walk out the door. Instinctively, she grabbed my hand, held it tight, and hesitantly followed me back out.

(Logan's POV)

"Are you ok now, Sophie?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes and leaned up against Rory. There was another awkward silence as we waited for instructions on what to do next. My mom was clearly inspecting Rory and Sophie, and Rory was trying to look like she wanted to be there and that everything was ok. It was my father who finally broke the silence and said something.

"Well, now that everyone seems to be ok, why don't we go eat dinner?" He suggested as we all followed him into the dinning room for a dinner we would never forget.

* * *

I was originally going to have this chapter be the whole dinner, but then I started writing about Sophie and changed my mind lol. So the next chapter will for sure be the dinner, and trust me, it will have _lots_ of drama!

I would LOVE it if you all reviewed and told me what you think!


	22. Let The Huntzberger Games Begin

Again, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long to update. For those of you who read my authors note (I deleted it now) know why. I just couldn't concentrate...but I should hopefully be moving back home by next week, and christmas break is soon, so maybe I'll have more time to write.

Again, I'm really sorry, and I love all of my amazing reviewers so much! It means so much to me that you guys like my story, and the more feedback I get (good and bad) the more inspired I am to write/update. I never expected to have this many reviews/subscribers/favorites! So again, thank you all sooo much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write Mitchum and Shira's part! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...

* * *

(Rory's POV)

Silently, we all followed Mitchum into their massive dining room. Despite how many times Sophie had attended dinners at Richard & Emily's, I could tell she was impressed, and possibly even a little bit intimidated. But that was hard to tell considering she was already scared. Just as I thought she would, she attached herself to my hand and was very shy.

We were still quiet when we all reached the dining room, and, without words, we all took our seats at the table. Mitchum sat at the head of the table, and Shira sat at the other end. Sophie and I sat on one side, with Logan directly across from us.

There was an awkward silence as we waited for the salads to be served, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I remember hating Mitchum and Shira, and I'm beginning to remember why that is.

"So, Rory," Mitchum said, clearing his throat, "What is it that you do exactly?"

"Well I'm working as a journalist at a local newspaper. It's nothing to special, but I it's close to home and I get to spend more time with Sophie."

"Well...that's nice." Shira said plainly. Mitchum nodded in agreement. "Oh, I almost forgot to say something, that dress is lovely, Rory."

"Thank you." I thought she was about to say something else, but the maid had just brought in our salads, distracting us from our conversation.

"Took long enough." I heard Mitchum mumble under his breath. We ate for a few minutes in silence, and then Logan and his father started discussing something I didn't quite understand, most likely business related. I looked over at Sophie. She was silently picking at her salad. I knew she wouldn't like it, but it wasn't like they had anything else for her to eat.

"It's ok honey, just try to eat some of the main meal when they serve it, and then afterward we can go get you some ice cream." I whispered, leaning over to her height.

"Promise?" She whispered back.

"Promise."

"Well, isn't this just a lovely meal." Shira commented as they maid came with our main course.

"Yes, the chicken looks absolutely delicious." I added.

"It does, doesn't it?" Mitchum added plainly, as if he had had it a thousand times before. Which, I guess, he probably had.

"I don't know if this is stuff that Sophie will enjoy, it's not exactly kid friendly food." Logan hinted. I quickly shot him a glance that said "be quiet, we are trying to make a good impression for your parents." He got my message, but it was too late.

"I think she'll like it just fine. This is all you ate growing up, and you turned out alright." Mitchum said sternly. "Well, for the most part." He added quietly, quickly glancing over at me and Sophie.

"You know, Rory, you and I simply _must _go shopping soon." Shira said changing the subject. "I'm sure we can find you something, ahem, _else_ to wear. There are some lovely shops in town."

"That would be great." I replied, forcing a smile. Let the Huntzberger games begin.

"And you must come to our party next week. And bring Sophie. If Logan is going to be in her life, then we must show her off." Shira added. "Oh, and you too, of course."

"Yes, come to our party next Friday, great idea. We don't want people to get the wrong idea and think Logan got his college girlfriend pregnant and didn't know about it for four years, that would just be scandalous!"

"Mitchum! Don't be rude, I'm sure we can come up with a great story explaining Rory and Sophie's absence the last few years. Yes, I will have to do that. I'll write myself a note."

"Now, mom I.."

"No, it's quite alright, we've got it all taken care of. Oh, and Rory, I have a group that meets on Thursdays. We'd be happy to have you join."

"Oh, I don't know if I.."

"Good, it's settled. We meet at four."

"You say Kassie and Sophie are already friends?" Mitchum asked.

"Yes, they met at..."

"Well then we shall start a play group with a few of my friends' granddaughters. It'll be a great way to get Sophie involved with other young, respectable, girls. It's never to early to guarantee your child will be accepted by all the right people. Oh, what great friends she'll have, the parties she will go to, all the opportunities that will open up! Not that she doesn't have enough connections as it is, but you can never have to many. Isn't that right, Mitchum?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. I'm sure she'll grow up to be a highly respectable woman."

"We can have them meet on Saturdays. Oh, it'll be so much fun!"

"I'm sure it will, but...." I said, trying to get a chance to say at least something. I was quickly cut off.

"I can't wait. I'll start planning it immediately." Shira added perkily. "And with Emily and I, she will at least have a _few_ woman in the family of whom she can look up to."

"I..."

"In fact, Sophie can come shopping with us too, we'll need to get her a few.._nicer_ things to wear."

"She already has..."

"A young girl can never have to many nice outfits. Oh, and you know, I have a meeting with the headmaster of the preschool Kassie will be attending. I must remember to talk to him about Sophie too...I'll write myself another note."

"Preschool?"

"Yes, it's the finest one around. There is a huge waiting list, but I'm sure we can get Sophie bumped straight to the top. I believe the headmaster's wife still owes me a favor from that party two years ago...oh, and that reminds me, when is Sophie's birthday? I would like to plan something special for her."

"It's..."

"Enough of that, I have a question for you two." Mitchum stated, looking over to face Logan and I.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"What name is she taking? Obviously, she was Gilmore before, but are you changing it?"

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't really thought about it. If Rory wants, we could change it, but we'll probably just leave it as Gilmore..."

"That's absurd! She must take the Huntzberger name. It is, after, of higher social standing. She will go much farther in life."

"Now I really don't think that's necessary.."

"Of course it's necessary. And what are you and Rory's plans? If you are going to be raising Sophie together, you have to get married. Her name would be changed then anyway."

"Dad, don't you think it's a little too soon to talk about..."

"Oh, how could I forget! A cotillion! She simply _must _have a cotillion!" Shira said facing me and changing the subject yet again. Meanwhile Logan and Mitchum continued to argue over Sophie's last name and our wedding arrangements. Not that there were any wedding arrangements.

"Don't you think she's a little too young to be thinking about that?" I asked, completely ignoring all the other statements. Trust me, there would be plenty of time to discuss those. Later.

"It's _never_ to early to start planning her cotillion."

"What's a co-co-coilioon?" Sophie asked innocently.

"It's like a big party where..." But before I could finish, I was cut off again, this time by Logan.

"Now, mom, don't you think you guys are going a little overboard?" Logan asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. I made him promise he would not make a scene unless I told him I wanted to leave. I know that I said we should leave if they do the slightest thing to upset me or Sophie, but Sophie didn't know what was going on, and I was determined to make it through this dinner. And I especially didn't want to scare Sophie, the last thing we needed would be for Sophie to be deathly afraid of her grandparents.

"Overboard?" Shira asked, laughing. "We had all of this and more planned out before Honor even turned one! Now if Rory had been thinking about what was best for Sophie's future, she would have..."

"Hey!" Logan shouted.

"Logan..." I started to say.

"You know what, I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry Ace, but we're leaving."

* * *

I'm a little rusty, I haven't written anything for this story in a while (obviously), and I liked how it turned out, but it matters more what you all think! So..??

Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

I love you all!


	23. Thank You

I can't believe it is taking me so long to update! But I have another excuse, on top of everything else, my old laptop crashed! But I just got a new one, AND I didn't have school today, so I managed to write another chapter!

It's more of a filler-ish chapter and is pretty much all fluff, but I swear, it does have a point (wait for the ending..) and I kinda just wanted to post something...

I think we all know that this story is getting close to being done, but I still have a few more issues to resolve and a few more things that I want to happen. But after that, it'll probably be over. BUT I do have a few sequel ideas. First, there is the letter (remember, I told you guys about it a while ago) and then I have a few more ideas for like two-shots that would be connected to this story. Now, I could ATTEMPT to write an actual sequel, filled with plenty of chapters, but (as I'm sure you've noticed) I'm not very good at writing happy stories where nothing really super dramatic happens. So I would have to work on writing more fluff, and I would have to come up with a few more dramatic events (because let's face it, my stories cannot be purely happy, I would get bored). It would be hard, but it could be done, and it would challenge me. But that's all up to you. What do you guys want me to do? Tell me what you think in the reviews!

Disclaimer: Gilmore girls is not mine...

* * *

(Logan's POV)

"Listen, Ace, I'm sorry, but I just had to get out of there. I know you wanted to try to make amends and set a good example for Sophie, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Shh," Rory said as she gently placed my finger to my lips, "It's ok, I understand. I wanted to leave just as badly as you did." Laughing, she added, "I honestly think Sophie was scared of them."

"I don't blame her." I sighed, reaching over to stroke my daughter's hair. We were back Rory's house, watching TV. Sophie was asleep in Rory's arms. "She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I can't believe I missed three years of this."

"I know. I'm sorry." Rory said quietly.

"It's ok, Ace, I know you are. I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. Not anymore, anyway. I was mad at first, but we were both wrong. I know that if I would have answered your calls, I would have known. And to be honest, I don't know if I would have been ready to have a child back then. Maybe this was for the better."

"Maybe." Rory mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep.

...

"Daddy...daddy...daddy wake up." Startled, I woke up to find Sophie awake, sitting on my lap. Rory was still asleep.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked her.

"Yes. Mommy's still asleep." She said, nodding her head.

"I can see that." I said, glancing over at Rory. "How about you and I go play in your room so that mommy can sleep some more?"

"Ok." She agreed. I stood up and carried her to the other room.

"Do you want to play with your dollies?" Answering my question, she ran over to her bed and grabbed her favorite doll. "What's this one's name? I forget."

"Ittle one."

"Little one. Why did you name her that?"

"Cause she's ittle."

"Well then I think it's the perfect name for her." Sophie smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you two were awake." I turned around to find Rory standing in the doorway, watching us.

"Actually, we just woke up." I told her as I stood up. I had been sitting on the ground so I could play with Sophie. "We didn't want to wake you, we were going to let you sleep. You still like tired, are you sure you don't want to go back to bed, I can watch her."

"I'm fine." Rory assured me. "But I do think Sophie should go back to bed, it's pretty late." She pointed out. To be honest, I hadn't even bothered to look at the clock.

"I not tired."

"Sophie, it's late." Rory warned her.

"Ok, mommy." Sophie gave up. Rory picked her up, carried her back over to the bed, and tucked her in.

"Good night Sophie."

"Night mommy. Night daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

...

I woke up the next morning in Rory's bed. I hadn't been planning on spending the night, but I was too tired to drive. Or maybe I just didn't want to leave. The thought of going home, while Rory and Sophie are here, doesn't appeal to me. I'd rather be here, where I can be with my daughter. And Rory.

I rolled over and noticed Rory wasn't in bed. She must already be awake. Then I glanced at the clock, it was already 11 o'clock. Of course she was awake.

Yawing, I got up and made my way to the kitchen, where I found Rory drinking coffee and reading the paper. Sophie was still asleep.

"You look well rested." I told her.

"I am. I think sleeping in this late was just what I needed. Especially after last night." She sighed.

"Last night...last night was not fun."

"No it was not."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I am completely ok with blaming it on your parents."

"Me too, Ace." I laughed. "Why don't we just forget it ever happened."

"You do realize we have to have dinner with them again, right?" She asked me.

"What? Why do we have to do that? I didn't know that was a rule."

"Because...Sophie knows about them now. She's going to want to see them again."

"She probably won't. She's scared of them, remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that. Maybe we can just never see them again. Ever."

"They're my parents. I can't _not_ see them."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Sorry. You're right."

"No I'm not."

"Whose side are _you_ on?" I questioned.

"We have to see them again. We can't ignore them forever. They're your parents. Honor's parent's. Sophie's grandparents. They can't be ignored."

"I know."

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, Ace, you don't have to like it. You can hate my parents for all I care. _I_ hate my parents."

"So we agree. We hate your parents, but we still have to see them. This sucks."

"It does suck. But you know what, I don't care. I don't care what my parents think or what they say. We don't have to do anything they tell us to. We are grown adults."

"Right, because I could have never figured that out on my own." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Haha. Seriously, Ace, we don't have to listen to them. They can yell at us, they can make plans, and they tell us how to run Sophie's life, but what they say, it doesn't matter. We are Sophie's parents."

"Thanks." Rory stood up and walked over to me.

"For what?"

"For...for everything. For jumping right into Sophie's life. For being there for her. For standing up to your parents. Everything." She smiled.

"You're welcome. And you know I'll never leave her, right? Or you?"

"I know." She assured me as she leaned up and kissed me.

"Good."

"Hey, Logan?"

"Ya?"

"I...Logan, I love you."

* * *

Soo...do you guys like it? Am I still a little rusty? And don't forget to tell me what you think about a sequel!


	24. I Love You

Ok, so I have had a lot of things happen in my life this year, and it's been really hard, and so I kind of stopped writing for a while. I'm really sorry, and I felt horrible because I never wanted to let you guys down. All of your reviews and comments are what keeps me writing fanfic! I love you all!

Do you forgive me?

I actually started this a LONG time ago, but I couldn't focus, so I never was able to finish it until now. (it was completely rewritten like 5 times)

This chapter is longish (possibly my longest one yet...but still not that long)...but I promise, the next one should be longer (hopefully)

Its also really cheesy and fluffy, but hey, you guys all like that, don't you?

Oh, and a HUGE thanks to Fluf for helping me so much with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...if I did...oh, we all know what would have happened!

* * *

"_Logan…I…I love you"_

(Rory's POV)

"I love you too, Ace" he couldn't hid his smile, and neither could I. But my smile quickly faded, and I wasn't quite sure why.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Of course I do. What did you think I would say?"

"I don't know. I just didn't know if…I just didn't know what you would say. I mean, I just…"

"Shh, Rory," He quickly silenced me, "of course I still love you. I never stopped loving you." I knew he was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes.

"Good. Because I never stopped loving you, either." I smiled again, and this time it didn't go away. He pulled me in close to him, holding me tight, and gently stroked my hair. I never wanted to let go.

"Good. Now that we're on the same page about that, how about we go and get Sophie and go somewhere? Call up Luke and Lorelai too, we'll spend a day together."

"Sounds great." I turned and started to head towards Sophie's room, then stopped, turned back, and, with more confidence this time, said "I love you, Logan"

"I love you too, Ace"

...

Logan, Sophie, and I had spent the day at the park with my mom and Luke. We ate a picnic on the grass, I sat curled up in Logan's arms as we watched Sophie play on the playground, I laughed as Logan picked Sophie up and swung her around, and I smiled as I realized that in some odd, dysfunctional way, we were a family.

"Sophie, get over here, it's time for lunch!" I shouted at the giddy three-year-old, who was sliding down the slide for about the 100th time,

"One more time mommy, pwease?" She begged.

"After lunch, right now it's time to eat"

"Otay mommy" Still pouting, Sophie ran across the park and back to us, her short brown curls bouncing as she ran.

Sophie sat down between my mom and I. Luke was on the other side of my mom, and Logan was on the other side of me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Grandpa Luke made your favorite, peanut butter and jelly and his famous french fries."

"Yay. Thank you Grandpa Luke" Sophie smiled a sweet little smile as she reached for her sandwich and began eating, forgetting all about wanted to go back and play.

"And hamburgers for the adults," Logan added.

"And coffee. Lots of coffee," I said, taking a sip of mine.

"Ew, coffee!" Sophie cringed in disguest, we all laughed.

"Smart girl," Logan said, winking at me.

"Oh, she'll change her mind, she's a Gilmore," I reminded him in a slightly haughty tone.

"I hate decaf," My mom complained as she looked at her cup of decaf coffee in disgust.

"Mom, you know you can't drink coffee, you're pregnant!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," she whined. "I want real coffee!"

"I've been watching her very carefully." Luke assured us. "None of her tricks are going to get by me."

"Good," I said, "She is known to be quite sneaky, always with a new trick up her sleeve."

"Yes, and I can usually get away with all of them. No one ever expects the helpless, innocent woman in the corner."

"You simply surpass the rest with your charm, good looks and ability to fool everyone around you. You have a natural talent, you do."

"But it seems I have finally found someone who can match my capabilities and stop all of my plots and schemes before I even have a chance to go through with them."

"What a shame."

"Such a shame." We both sighed dramatically, looking up at Luke with big, wide eyes. In return, Luke jokingly rolled his eyes back at us.

"Enough you two, let's eat." Luke suggested, ending our banter. Logan just sat back and smiled, staying out of the way, he knew better than to get to stop such a conversation between my mom and I.

"You ruin all the fun!" I teased him, throwing my hands up in the air.

"He's just mad because he found out we only liked him for the coffee." My mom whispered in my ear, both of us laughing to ourselves.

"Are you having fun today, Sophie?" Logan asked her, finally changing the topic.

"I love the park." She smiled, taking another bite of her sandwhich.

"Ya, we've noticed that, sweetie. We've been here for three hours!" My mom laughed, ruffling Sophie's hair.

"Can we go on the swings next?" Sophie asked, they very thought of it making her even more excited. The swings were her favorite.

"Yes, we can go on the swings again." I told her, I knew that even if I said no, Sophie would find some way to change my mind, and we would end up going back to the swings no matter what I said.

"I have an idea, how about you take Grandpa Luke with you to push you this time, I need a break." Logan suggested, knowing very well that Sophie would not pass up on an opportunity to play with Luke.

"Otay!" She shouted in excitement. She loved spending time with Luke. "Can we go now?" She begged, her bottom lip trembling. Logan smiled a triumphant smile, he knew he had won, and Luke would be the one who would have to go push Sophie on the swings.

"In a few minutes, I have to finish my lunch first." Luke told her, not even trying to get out of it completely, he knew Sophie's mine was made. But she would have to wait a little bit, and knowing that Sophie frowned in disappointment.

"I wanna go on the swings!" She said again, putting on her best sad face. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

"Sweetie, grandpa said he'd take you in a minute, you can go on the swings then." I said as I swiftly pulled her up onto my lap.

"Fine." She huffed. She was a very demanding three-year-old.

We sat like that for a few minutes. I was busy talking to Luke, Logan, and my mom while we finished eating, and Sophie entertained herself by playing with my bracelets - twirling them around and clasping and unclasping them. It seemed to occupy her for the time, making her forget about how badly she wanted to go swing.

"Alright, Sophie, I'm done. How about we go now?" Luke said as he stood. He picked up Sophie, and she squealed in excitement he took off to the other side of the park where the playground was, still holding Sophie in his arms.

"I'm coming too!" My mom shouted, running after them.

"She really loves Luke and your mom." Logan commented as I snuggled closer to him, my hand resting on his knee.

"Ya, they really helped a lot when..." My voice trailed off, I didn't want to say it.

"I know." He said, entwining his hanhd with mine.

"She's having a lot of fun today, this was a great idea."

Logan smirked, "I have my moments." I laughed, leaning my head back to rest on his chest.

"This girl is just a little ball of energy!" My mom exclaimed as they came running back to us.

"She could play on the playground forever." I agreed, sitting up just as Sophie came running into my arms, tackling me, and knocking Logan and I over. Laughing, I rolled over as Logan and I began to tickle her, caushing her to smile and giggle some more.

"It looked like you and grandma and grandpa had fun." Logan laughed haughtily, noticing how tired and out of breathe Luke seemed to be.

"We did, but I think we'd better go now, it's getting late." Luke said as he glanced down at his watch.

"I don't wanna go!" Sophie whined. "I wanna play!"

"No, honey, grandpa is right, it's getting late." I stood up, lifting Sophie up with me. She wrapped her tiny hands around my neck and buried head in my shoulder. I could tell she was tired. It really was time to go.

"I promise we'll do this again soon." My mom assured her. Behind us, Luke and Logan were packing up.

"Say goodbye to grandma." I told her. Hesitantly, Sophie let go of my neck, turned to face her grandma, and gave her a hug goodbye. "Goodbye grandma. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll come visit you in a few days. Be good for your parents, sweetie." My mom said as she kissed Sophie on the forehead. The five of us all said our goodbyes, and we headed off into separate directions and back to our cars to go home.

…

After our long day at the park, Logan and I were upstairs in my room, watching TV. Sophie had crashed the instant we got home and was asleep in her room downstairs, or at least that's what we thought. I assumed she'd be out for the rest of the night.

"Logan, I'm going to go check on her" I said, standing up. I was always going to check on her, it was starting to drive Logan crazy.

"Rory, you have got to stop that. She's fine; you went to check on her twenty minutes ago." He pleaded, also standing up and walking towards me. "You have got to give her some space. Nothing happened to her in the last twenty minutes."

"I know, but…" I tried to turn away, but Logan pulled me back.

"She's fine." Logan repeated. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I knew he was right. I sighed in reluctance and leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I just..."

"I know," He kissed me again, "I know."

The doorbell rang, interrupting the moment.

"Door!" I heard Sophie shout, followed by the pitter patter of little feet running across the wooden floors downstairs. I guess she was awake, afterall.

"Sophie, no!" I shouted, "Wait for mommy and daddy!" She knew the rules, no answering the door without one of us with her.

Logan and I raced downstairs. We had barely made it to the entry way when she opened the door by herself, barely able to reach the doorknob, and didn't hesitate to welcomed the visitor into our house.

Little kids just never learn.

Logan ran over to her and picked her up, and I turned to her, scolding her for opening the door for a stranger.

"Sophie, what have I told you about opening the door for strangers when mommy or daddy isn't with you? It's dangerous, and I don't want you to ever to do it again, got it?"

"Yes, mommy. I'm sorry." Tears started to well in her eyes, but she needed to learn that it was not ok.

It wasn't until then that I had finally turned around to see who it was that was actually at the door. My hear skipped a beat when I saw his face.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Because I'm me..I left you with a cliffhanger, but hey, did you expect anything less?

And I know, I'm a little rusty. You've gotta give me a bit to get back into the swing of things! lol

I promise the next chapter should actually be up soon! But it COULD be a week or so, because I have finals. But I do want to post it as fast as I can.

Love you guys! :)


	25. What's going on?

I'm really sorry this took so long. I didn't have it written as fast as I wanted to, and then I went to camp and then on vacation, so I wasn't really able to write for a while. I actually had it finished a while ago, but I didn't like it, so I completely rewrote it. This is a lot shorter than it originally was, but I think it's better.

Once again, thanks to fluf for helping me out. I'd also like to thank all the reviewers, you guys really keep me going!

The next chapter of Nothing But A Picture should be up soon. I also have a new story I'm working on, so look out for that! (as always, it'll be Rogan)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

"_Ryan, what are you doing here?"_

(Rory's POV)

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" I repeated, trying my best to keep a straight face. I never thought I'd see his face again, I never wanted to see his face again. Not after what he did.

"Rory, I just want a chance to explain," He begged, his eyes pleading with me.

"No, you don't get to explain. I don't want you in my house, leave," My voice was starting to shake; my legs were trembling beneath me. I just wanted him to go. Seeing him standing in my doorway brought back too many painful memories.

"Please, just give me five minutes, I.." Ryan continued to reason with me, looking up at me with his big brown eyes, something I had once been unable to resist.

"I said no!" I exclaimed, raising my voice a little. That started Sophie, who was still curled up in Logan's protective arms, clinging to him. She could sense the tension in the air, and it was scaring her. I looked at her, then back at Ryan, blinking back tears as I tried to show him that he was not welcome here, and by not leaving he was just making things worse. "Please, just go."

"Not until you give me a chance to explain!" Ryan stated firmly, not giving up. His hand firmly grasped the wooden door, holding it open.

"She said leave," Logan quickly jumped into defend me, despite the fact that he had no idea what was going on. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"I don't know who you are, but this is none of your business," Ryan practically shouted. Sophie buried her head in Logan's shoulders, quietly crying into his shirt. "Shh, Sophie, don't cry. Don't you remember me?" Ryan reached out to touch her, but Logan pushed him away, and tightened his grip around the frightened toddler.

"I'm not going to say this again, I want you _out of my house_," my voice was trembling, my face was turning red, and the tears were starting to come.

"Fine, but I'll be back later," He said as he turned and walked away, acting as if nothing had ever happened between us. As soon as he was gone, I slammed the door, and broke down crying. I couldn't hold it in any more. My legs crumbled beneath me, I collapsed, falling to the floor.

"Rory, who was that guy?" Logan asked as he reached out to comfort me, but I jerked away, forcing myself to be strong and stand back up.

"I..I don't want to talk about it" I stammered, nervously running my fingers through a chunk my wavy, brown hair, leaning on the wall behind me for support.

"Come on Ace, just tell me, who was he?" I started to turn away, I just wanted to get out of there, but Logan grabbed my arm, looked me straight in the eyes, and demanded answers, "What's going on?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! I just..I just can't deal with this right now!" I released myself from his firm grasp and ran the upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me. Logan followed, and jiggled the handle, but I had locked it.

"Rory, come on, let me in, we need to talk about this" Logan insisted, banging on the door.

"No..not now," I curled up in my bed, sobbing into my pillow. Outside my door I heard the muffled sounds of Sophie crying out to me and Logan pleading with me to open the door.

* * *

Please, no comments on how short it was, the next chapters will be longer, and I feel that this chapter is good at this length. My first draft was longer, but I didn't like it as much. Just trust me on this.

Only a few chapters left, anyway!

Like always, please review! :)


	26. I'm Fine

Yaayyy, an update!

I wrote this a while ago, but I kept changing it, and then I got busy with school, but here it is, and it's done!

Thanks to Fluf for all of her help.

Only 1 more chapter left after this!!

Disclaimer: GG is STILL not mine...

* * *

_"No..not now," I curled up in my bed, sobbing into my pillow. Outside my door I heard the muffled sounds of Sophie crying out to me and Logan pleading with me to open the door._

(Logan's POV)

"Rory, please, just let me in..." I begged as he continued to stand outside of the locked door, still holding Sophie tightly in my arms. I rocked her gently, trying to calm her down. She was crying and didn't quite understand what was going on. All she knows is that something is wrong with her mom, and that's a very hard thing for a three year old to understand.

"Mommy?" Sophie questioned, rubbing her eyes, her voice quavering slightly.

"It's okay sweetheart, mommy's just not feeling well," I lied as I gently stroked her soft, wavy hair. Sophie rubbed her eyes again, it was way passed her bedtime, and the recent events had really worn her out. "Rory!" I shouted one last time through the closed door, quickly losing my patience.

"I'm..I'm fine," Rory whispered from inside the room, her voice a little louder, she added "I swear, I am, just go put Sophie to bed, and then come back, okay?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned, continuing to rock Sophie back and forth in my arms.

"Yes, just go put her to bed, she needs to get to sleep. I'm fine," She tried to assure me, but even from the other side of the closed door I could tell she was lying.

"I'll be right back," I promised as I took Sophie to her room.

Once Sophie was dressed in her pajamas and tucked into bed, snuggled under her pink disney princess blanket, I kissed her forehead and quickly turned to leave the purple painted bedroom.

"I love you daddy," she murmured, quickly drifting off to sleep, her favorite stuffed animal secured tightly in her arms. She was exhausted, I knew she would be out in just a few moments.

"I love you too," I muttered as I quietly exited the room, turning off the light as I left.

When I got back to Rory's room, the door was unlocked, and I let myself in. Rory was perched on the edge of her bed with her hands folded in her lap, the tears now gone from her no longer swollen eyes, a slight faked smile on her reddened face, and almost all traces of her recent outburst gone.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I worried you, I just overreacted," Rory told me, trying to appear as calm as she could be, "It's nothing, I'm fine, let's just go to sleep and move on."

"Rory," I protested, taking a slight step toward her, "I know you're not fine, what just happened?"

"I'm okay, I swear," She insisted, "Ryan was just some jerk I dated a few years ago. We were together for a long time, then he left me, he broke my heart, and I got over it. He shocked me a little bit by showing up today, but I'm fine, I'm not going to let him ruin my life, It's over and done with and I refuse to mope and I refuse to wallow. That is that, nothing more. I'm fine," She added one last time, trying to convince me of something that I knew wasn't true.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. Although she was trying her best to put on a brave face, I could see in her eyes that all wasn't quite as good as she made it seem. Ryan must have really hurt her for her to be reacting like this, sometimes I wished that she would just let me in and let me help her.

"Yes, I am," Rory nodded her head, continuing to sound even more sure of herself every time she spoke, sitting up just a little bit taller as her confidence grew.

"Okay," I sighed, "But if you want to talk about it, I'm here," I assured her as I continued to walk towards the bed. I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, and gently grabbed her hand to give it a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"How many times do I have to say this, I'm fine," Rory insisted again, a hint of annoyance in her voice this time, "Now, I'm tired, let's just go to bed." Not wanting to press her anymore, I willingly obliged, and walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas.

A few minutes later, we were both curled up in her bed, and Rory fell asleep almost instantly. I stayed awake for a moment, listening to the comforting sounds of her steady breathing, before I too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

...

The next morning I awoke to find that Rory was in the bed next to me. Rolling over, I turned to look at the clock, it was only 7 a.m. Groggily, I pulled myself out of bed and downstairs to find her. Knowing Rory, she was probably already awake, eating breakfast and reading the paper or a book.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I walked into the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the counter with a piece of paper and a pencil, busily scribbling things down. "Its early." I stated, still barely awake myself.

"I'm making a pro/con list," She stated simple, not bothering to look up from her steady gaze at the paper in front of her, adding yet another thing to her quickly growing list.

"On...?"

"None of your business," She told me, still not looking away from the task at hand, a fixed expression on her face.

"Ouch," I smirked, "Can I have a hint?"

"It just has to do with Ryan, and what happened last night,," She explained, looking up at me for a second with sympathetic eyes before averting her stare back to the list. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, what does it say about Ryan?" I asked curiously, leaning over the table to see if I could catch of glimpse of what it said. Rory caught what I was doing out of the corner of her eye, and quickly pulled it away and into her lap, suddenly becoming defensive and slightly annoyed.

"I told you, you don't get to see it," She told me sternly, "But I will say that it's turning out in your favor," Rory added with a sly smile.

"Fine," I sighed, taking a step back, brushing my fingers through my messy hair. "I give up."

"Yeah, right," Rory joked, twirling the pencil in her fingers.

"No, really, I have absolutely no interest on what is on that list, it means nothing to me," I told her, a hint of sarcasm in my voice, "If I died today, I would die peacefully without knowing what it says."

"Liar," She smirked, starting to stand up.

"I'm hungry," I heard Sophie state from behind me as she made her entrance known. I whisked around to see Sophie in the doorway, towing her little blanket closely behind her. She had her first two fingers in her mouth, a bad habit she still found comfort in early in the morning.

"Are you, now?" I questioned as I whisked her up into my arms, tickling her stomach, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles as Rory smiled and came over to join in the fun.

* * *

After rewriting that many, many times, I still don't know how I feel about it.

Thoughts? Opinions? Tell me in a review.

So, I have this massive goal to reach 400 reviews when I'm done with this story, and with only 2 chapters left (this one and the final one) that would mean about 20 reviews per chapter. Think you guys can do it? I think you can! Now go!


	27. Tonight

-sigh- this is the final chapter...

Can you believe that it's over, 'cause I can't :P

Anyway, this is the final chapter, and it's happy and cheesy, and, as Fluf so kindly pointed out to me, sappy and cliche, but I like happy endings and I have a feeling you all do too. So, here it is. It's not my favorite, but it'll do. And for the record, I expect reviews from _everyone_ seeing as how this is the final chapter and I think I deserve it. Okay, that was just me being selfish, but I still want reviews nonetheless.

As for a sequel, I don't know if I'll actually write a full length one, but look out for little one shots and short stories that are a continuation of this one.

Disclaimer: 27 chapters later and I still don't own Gilmore Girls (I do, however, claim Sophie as mine)

* * *

Five months later...

(Logan's POV)

"Are you excited for your first day of preschool?" I asked the bright eyed little girl sitting in the back seat of the car as I drove her to her first day of "school".

"Yes!" Sophie practically screamed, bobbing up and down in her seat. She had been really excited to start school, even if it was just preschool, and, like Rory had been, was extremely bright for her age. Sophie had been practically counting down the days for weeks, and it was all Rory and I heard the little girl talk about the last couple of days.

"Do you remember your teacher's name?" I questioned her, testing her memory.

"Mrs...Mrs..." Sophie tried to think, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders. It was becoming quite long, and wasn't as curly, instead it had more of a gentle wave to it now. Sophie was dressed in a new school dress Rory had picked out for her, accompanied with new shoes to match and a pretty blue bow in her hair. She loved new clothes and she loved shopping.

"Mrs. Thompson," I reminded her, smirking to myself.

"Mrs. Thompson!" Sophie agreed excitedly.

"Do you promise to be a good girl for mommy and daddy today?" I asked her as we pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Yes, daddy," Sophie agreed as she started to unbuckle her car seat. I lifted her out of the backseat and handed her barbie lunch box to her as I grasped her hand and began to lead her inside.

"Are you scared?" I questioned, wondering if she was ever going to be nervous. Most kids were at least a little be apprehensive about their first day of any school, but Sophie hadn't shown one sign of second thoughts.

"No," She stated simply, pulling me along as she raced inside to the classroom, her face beaming.

"Have fun, sweetie," I whispered as I bent down to reach the young girls height and kissed her forehead, "Mommy will be back to pick you up at noon." I turned to leave, looking back one last time as she ran off to play with the other kids, and smiled as I excited the crowded room.

...

I was sitting in my office at work when my cellphone went off, blaring the ring tone selected especially for Rory.

"Hey, Rory," I answered as I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear, "What's up?"

"How did she do?" Rory immediately questioned me, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"She did fine, Ace," I laughed as Rory let out a sigh of relief, "You had nothing to worry about."

"I know," She admitted, "Come meet me for lunch."

"I'm working," I protested, swiveling in my chair, "You know I can't just leave whenever I want."

"But you get a lunch break," Rory reminded me, "and it starts in 15 minutes. So come meet me."

"Rory.." I pleaded, "I'm really busy today."

"Fine, then I'll come to you," She decided, "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Hey Rory?" I questioned, stopping her before she had a chance to hang up the phone.

"Yeah?" She answered as a slight smile grew on my face.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

...

(Rory's POV)

"Hey, honey, how was your first day?" I questioned as I picked Sophie up from preschool, hoisting her up into my arms as I said a quick goodbye to the teacher and carried her out to the car.

"Really fun!" Sophie squealed, her face beaming as she bounced in my arms, starting to pull me down. She was staring to get too big to carry anymore.

"I'm glad," I told her placed Sophie in the back seat of the car and buckled her in, taking my place in the drivers seat. "What did you do?"

"We got to paint pictures!" Sophie told me proudly as she held up one of her works of art.

"Really?" I asked, pressing her to continue, "What else did you do? Did you meet some new friends?"

"I met lots of new friends," Sophie assured me, her smile growing, "We also got to sing songs."

"What kind of songs?" I asked the energetic four-year-old.

"Fun ones," Sophie answered.

"Of course," I muttered, silently laughing. "Guess what we get to do tonight?"

"What?" Sophie asked, her eyes widening at the thought of something fun happening.

"Grandma Lorelai, Grandpa Luke, Aunt Honor, Uncle Josh, and Kassie are coming over for dinner," I informed her as I continued driving down the long winding road, we were just a few minutes away from the house.

"Really?" Sophie questioned, suddenly becoming even more excited and energized than she was before. She loved it when her grandparents came over, and she practically lived for her play dates with Kassie.

"Yes, really," I laughed as I pulled into the driveway.

"Are we gonna tell them tonight?" She wondered, still smiling.

"Yes, yes we are."

...

Logan and I were sitting around our dining room table with Sophie, Honor, Josh, Kassie, Luke and my mom. We considered inviting Logan's parents, but they didn't make for happy company, and we preferred to deliver our news first in front of a crowd who would actually be happy and excited for us. We could deal with them later.

I sat in silence as I listened to the conversations around me, mostly small talk and chit-chat as they ate. Sophie and Kassie were being typical kids and making a mess with their food as they laughed and played together. I rested my hand on Logan's knee, he looked over at me and smiled, signaling that now was the time.

I silenced the loud group and tried to get their attention, "If you could all just shut up for a second, we have something to tell you," I laughed as they all settled down and looked over at us, staring us down as they waited for me to say something.

"Oh, like we don't know what you're going to say!" My now very pregnant and impatient mother joked.

"Just let the girl speak," Honor protested, raising her glass, "Go on, Rory."

"Well, mom," I said, looking over at Lorelai as Logan reached out for my hand, "We're getting married!" I squealed as Logan pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto my finger. I hadn't wanted to put it on until we announced the news to everyone else. If I had been wearing it when they all arrived, it would have been even more pointless of an announcement than it already.

"Aha, I knew it!" My mom shouted, "But still, congratulations." She smiled at me, not wanting to put in the effort of actually getting up and walking across the room to us.

"I gonna be the flower girl," Sophie stated proudly, who had already known for a few days, but had been keeping it a secret. We didn't think she could do it, but we turned it into a game so she wouldn't say anything before we announced it to everyone else. It really wasn't that big of a deal, everyone knew it was coming, but still, it was fun for her. "Both me and Kassie."

"Rory, that's wonderful news!" I heard Honor shout as she ran over me and squeezed me tight. She was undoubtedly the most enthusiastic one in the room. It was then that I reflected on how if it weren't for her, I would have never run into Logan again. Smiling, Honor looked at me and shouted, "Sister!"

After she let me go, I turned to Logan, kissing him gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "I still can't believe that you're her brother."

* * *

THE END


End file.
